Dangerous Games
by Firemaker
Summary: Scorpius and Rose hate each other. However an encounter at the beginning of the sixth year leads to a mess of dangerous vengeful games being played between the two of them. M rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't even 2 weeks into the year before Rose Weasley had decided that this was going to be her worst year in Hogwarts. It had begun terribly. The first day had set everything up.

Rose was in a carriage that was populated by people from many different houses and three different years. At the front stood a boy and a girl, each with nearly identical badges, one with the letters HG on it, the other HB. The rest of the compartment was full of people who had badges with their house colour and the letter P on it. It was the prefect compartment. This was Rose's second year as a prefect and whilst at the beginning of the first year she had enjoyed the responsibility, she was had found it to be a little more tiring than she liked. It often cut into her sleep and qudditch practice amongst other things.

Rose looked around trying to spot the one person she wanted to see more than anyone else. A wide grin lit up her face when she locked eyes with this said person. Rory Finnegan. Her long term boyfriend. They had been together for two years now. And truth be told she couldn't imagine being without him. They got on well, they always had done. No complication, little fighting and they just understood each other. It felt good.

The 5'11 brunette boy with dirty blonde hair grinned at her and shuffled his way to the crowd towards her.

"Miss me Rosie?" he asked with a grin.

"Very much." she replied hugging him and giving him a quick peck.

"Me too." he replied happily. "Do you recon you'll have some time for me later? After the sorting perhaps."

"For you, always. Anyway, I think the heads want to address us now. McClaggen is looking vexed at all the talking."

And as if on cue, the head boy, John McClaggen politely coughed, and everyone grew quiet. He and the head girl, Audrey Wilkins addressed the prefect carriage. It was all pretty mundane and standard, as she'd heard it all before. And then then came the only part that was worth sticking around to hear.

"We shall now announce this year's patrol partners. As usual to promote interhouse unity we'll be pairing up people with others from out of their house." Rose listened as the pairs were announced. A sense of dread filled her as more pairs began to be announced. At first it was a feeling. But as more sixth year names were announced bar two, she felt certain that her worst fears would be met. And then, there were 2 pairs left to be announced when her name was called.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Called out Audrey.

"Here." Called out a curt, precise voice. It was well projected, though not loud. Yet you could still hear an air of condescension about it. It was a voice Rose Weasley knew and hated.

"You'll be patrolling with Rose Weasley." This was met with snickers everywhere.

"I suppose you don't mind having a murder on your hands then?" Malfoy returned loud enough that the rest of the carriage could hear, it was greeted with more laughter.

"Attempted murder? You must really want to join your father's and grandfather's associates in Azkaban." Rory replied, causing the carriage to fill with laughter.

"Put your wand away Malfoy." McClaggen replied. Rose looked over to see Malfoy, wand in hand, face contorted with rage, ready to wreck havoc. However he put his wand down regardless.

"Oh it's no problem. I'll just set Rosie on him later. She'll be more than happy to hex him into the hospital wing." Rory replied. Rose grinned at this. Her boyfriend always did praise her wand waving abilities, especially when it came to her up against Malfoy, despite the fact that on the whole they were evenly matched (apart from shield charms, which she had to begrudginly admit Malfoy was perfect at using.)

The Weasley Malfoy feud was well known around the school. From the moment Malfoy had set foot in the school he had made it his business to antagonise the Red head clan. And they had made it there business to antagonise him back. At first Rose had been reluctant to get involved back in first year, as it had seemed slightly unfair, so many children against one. But after Malfoy had began to attack her personally, by seeking to show her up in classes, she too, had fallen into the feud.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-d-

As far as patrols went. This was her second that was meant to be with Scorpius. And it was also the second he had missed. Rose saw it as strange, seeing as when it came to a chance to prove himself Malfoy was always there. The first onto the quidditch pitch. The first to try the most difficult of spells. It was the one and only thing Rose could admire about the arrogant condescending prat.

Still she was glad. Whilst Malfoy had a somewhat of a feud with the rest of the Weasley clan, with Rose it was worse. Any time the two of them were forcibly brought together, it was sure to end in hexes. They fought constantly. In the classroom it was a battle of wits, outside it was a battle of spells. And the worst part was they were equally matched.

Rose strolled around the hallways pondering on just how the son of 'The worlds blondest coward', as her father referred to him during his many stories about the war, was so smart and ambitious. However her thoughts were halted when she began to hear noises coming from the Astronomy Tower. She sighed. This had to be the worst part of her job. Breaking apart horny teenagers who wanted nothing more than to be left alone. She made her way up as the sounds got louder. 'Great!' She thought to herself. It was the worst situation, they were most likely fucking she deduced. The girl was moaning, and the boy was grunting. The girl seemed quite into it too, she felt a pang of jealousy course through her quickly before she pushed it away. No stranger to sex herself thanks to her boyfriend she felt a little pang of jealousy before she squashed it. She didn't get nearly enough time alone with Rory to quench the urges that she did have and worse still the sex wasn't as good as it had been at first, things were getting fairly mundane if she was honest. It was a rarity that she'd orgasm with him at all and usually it would be a case of her finishing herself off towards the end of the session. Of course seeing as they had been together for so long, she didn't mind it overly, as she was with him for many reasons, sex being the last she rationalised.

Rose took a deep breath and then opened the door to what she knew she would see.

"Get clothed and out now!" she said strongly. "Oh and 20 points from your house, each."

"I think not."

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

If there was one thing Rose Weasley was an expert at doing, it was pissing Scorpius off. He had concluded that she had to be the worst of the red head clan. They had made his life a living hell from the moment he had set foot in the school and she had to be the devil. And even worse, she was now interrupting some of the little time he had allotted himself to blow off steam.

"Quickly, get dressed." He whispered to Amelia Yaxley "I'll deal with her."

Yaxley may not have been his girlfriend. They just had an 'arrangement'. Good sex, no complications. She understood better than most what it was like to live under a name. She was one of three people who would even talk to him in the entire school. He wasn't about to have her reprimanded when he could avoid it. So that's why he strode towards Weasley in only boxers and his wand. There may have been many Weasleys, but she was The Weasley.

"You shall not be docking any house points tonight. Now piss off." he said. It was calm, quiet, but authoritative.

Rose looked at him shocked. Scorpius watched eyes wider despite them being dilated from the dim light. He waited for the explosion to come, as it always had. And as she began to shake with rage, he smirked. And boom, she exploded. "Why the fuck are you even here? You're meant to be patrolling with me!" Weasley exclaimed. "And would you put on your fucking robes! And really, couldn't you schedule a fuck with your whore at some other time Malfoy." At this Scorpius snarled. It was one thing to insult him, he was used to her piss weak insults. But now she was insulting one of his only friends and he felt his blood boil.

"Listen Weasley. Just because some of us aren't prudes and enjoy being able to blow off steam doesn't mean you need to get your panties into a further twist. Perhaps if you knew how to actually arouse that useless prick you have for a boyfriend, he'd spend less time drooling over other girls." He replied coldly. He stepped towards her at the same time. It had the desired effect as she stepped back and he saw Amelia sneak down the stairwell.

What he hadn't expected however was for Weasley to suddenly collect herself and step forward. Her eyes bored back into his, and they took a icy tone. He felt the smirk grown. Obviously he had hit a nerve. Everyone knew it was true, when the Weasleys weren't about Rory Finnigan could easily be found flirting, usually unsuccessfully, with any girl who would stick around in his presence.

"My dear Malfoy," Weasley began, taking a further step, now placing herself right in front of him. He could feel her breath on him as her eyes drilled into his. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he had been paralyzed suddenly. Encased in her ice eyes, his legs couldn't move. She took one final step and they were practically nose to nose. She slid her right hand across his boxers, which to his annoyance where his cock still remained hard.

"For a girl who supposedly can't arouse her own boyfriend," she whispered huskily. "I sure seem to have kept you hard." and then he found himself the floor. He felt an anvil of pain surge radiate from his groin. The bitch had kneed him in the balls.

"You should stay on the floor, it suits you." she called out loftily as she walked off.

The pain continued to coarse through him, strong, he even cried out as the agony refused to subside. but even more so anger did. He had never felt so much rage in his life. The pain focused his mind on one thing. Revenge. By merlin's name he would have it.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Rose felt afraid. In all her years in school she'd never felt so much fear. The source had to be the steel gray eyes that hadn't left her since she had walked into the classroom. She had been sneaking covert glances all through class at the source of these eyes and they had still be trained on her. Rose knew from the moment she had stepped out of the Astronomy tower she'd taken things slightly too far. She wasn't exactly sure what the fuck had gone through her mind that possessed her to grab Malfoy's dick. As for the kneeing him in the balls, though she had felt very proud of herself at the time, she had since realised that it was perhaps a little too violent, even for them. And as he had walked into the classroom, taken a seat on the other side of the room that was facing her and hadn't looked away, she was now certain she had crossed the line.

"Rose, why in merlin's name is Malfoy staring at you like he's going to avada you?" Al asked. "I'll be disappointed if you pranked him or used some new hex on him without you telling me." he whispered whilst smiling brightly. Whilst Al never seemed to get himself involved in the Weasleys vs Malfoy fight he thoroughly enjoyed spectating at it's events from both ways. He even occasionally praised Malfoy when he was particularly inventive, much to Rose's annoyance.

"Oh, he's just pissed cause I stopped him fucking that skank of his last night." Rose replied. She thought it would be better if she left out the part where she grabbed his manhood and then struck her knee into it.

"Merlin's beard Rosie. When are you going to learn to tone down that mouth of yours. Anyway, who was the girl?" Al asked, now curious.

"I didn't get to see, she slipped out. I was going to dock her points too but Malfoy kept me pretty occupied." As she said it Rose's mind began to whirl and all the cogs went into place. She realised quickly. "Oh my goodness. I was had. He deliberately goaded me into not seeing who she was." she exclaimed in a loud whisper. It all made sense now, why he hadn't robed himself, why he had insulted her so strongly. She'd fallen so quickly into his trap. Though she then remembered the howl of pain that had erupted from him and she grinned. Maybe it was okay seeing as she had sprung the trap rather well, so to speak. There was the other matter though. Malfoy had not been the first to say that about Rory, Al had been saying the same thing for years now, but it had died down of late. Rose trusted her boyfriend, after all she had been with him for two years now, but it was very rare that a rumour had no truth to it at all she knew.

"Rosie." Al called out waving a hand in front of her vision.

"Huh?" she did a slight double take.

"Come on, the lesson has ended. I've got a free period, and you've got that blasted Arithmancy." Al replied. When Rose did nothing, he shook her a little.

"Okay okay." she replied, lightly swatting his hands away. The two of them left the classroom and turn in the opposite direction to head there separate ways.

Rose was walking along one of the more deserted corridors humming to herself lightly when an arm reached out from a broom cupboard and yanked her straight into it.

"Petrificus Totalus." came a voice. Strong, but not a shout. She was frozen in place, only her eyes able to move. And who she saw in front of her, was none other than the devil himself, Malfoy. Inwardly she felt a wealth of emotions run through her. There was anger 'The prat cursed me!', fear 'What the fuck is he going to do in retaliation', regret 'I never should have kneed him in the ball, maybe I should, oh wait, I never apologise to him.' and lastly acceptance 'Well whatever happens now, merlin knows I deserve it.'.

"So, Weasley. I think it's time you were taught a little lesson." he whispered. And at the same time he grasped at her left breast over the top of her white laced bra. "You groped me, so now I will grope you." he then whispered huskily, his lips gently caressing her skin. except he wasn't being gentle in the slightest. Rose felt pain emanate from her breast as he grasped it harder. He then pulled away. Rose inwardly struggled. She willed herself to be free as much as possible. She was sure at this second in time, she would have been able to perform any of the Unforgivable Curses if called upon.

"Oh and seeing as you saw me in a state of undress, I though I would return the favour." Malfoy now said. Rose internally struggled even harder as he moved her robes sideways and then ripped her shirt apart, leaving her top half exposed. Rose felt humiliation surge through her at this point, her face and neck flushing red.

"I must say, you've been hiding your figure nicely, your mammary glands are actually a lot bigger than you've ever let on." Rose felt even more angry at this. She was sure that she was about to pass out from all the anger that was building inside her, if she didn't kill Malfoy first.

"Oh and I just thought I should let you know, your nipples are rock solid." he scoffed, whilst reaching out to tweak one of them through her white bra. He pinched it roughly and twisted it. Rose felt pain again, mixed with the aggravating amount of pleasure. She felt even more angry at this, that he could dare to look at her and assault her like so. She cursed her body for even liking what was going on a tiny bit. But most of her curses were reserved for the platinum blonde boy that was extracting his revenge from her.

"Anyway, I have other things to do now. So we have come to our finale." Malfoy then said. Rose watched as he took a step back and the smirk on his face grew bigger, his face more flushed than usual and his eyes drilling into her.

'Fuck fuck fuck!' Rose screamed out in her head. She realized exactly what was coming next. She watched as Malfoy drew his wand out of his pocket and then he leaned in forward and then he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You caused me great pain, now I'll cause you great pain." and then he unleashed three stinging hexes at her. She was powerless to resist, she couldn't even move as it continued to sting. If she had been able to move, she would have screamed. But she was stuck.

"Anyway, I'm afraid I must depart." he then said, stepping out of the cupboard. He took a few steps forward before turning back to look at her in her derobed state. "No hard feelings right? Fair is fair after all." he called out before walking off.

'Yeah fucking right.' was the thought that went through her. She had never let him have the last say and after how he had just humiliated her, Rose promised herself that she would well and truly humiliate him for what had just occurred.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-d-e

Just a smutty idea that came into my hed. I actually have a good 20k of this story already written. It ws going to be a oneshot but I've decided otherwise, though it's still gonna be a rather short story (as tempting as it is for me to expand it). Also yes, I know I've still got two other stories on the go, Three Brothers has 9k words written for the next chapter and locked up is at 7k. Anyway read and review and more will get posted. That's right, I'm holding chapters ransome! 


	2. Chapter 2

"So who hit you with ten cheering charms?" Xander Nott asked Scorpius.

Scorpius was sitting at dinner happily tucking into his food. A grin planted perfectly on his face. He had extracted every bit of revenge from his encounter with Weasley and it was a feat that would surely keep him happy for days.

"Oh it's just one of those days you know. When everything goes right in the world." Scorpius replied heartly and then he proceeded to slice a piece of steak.

"Mhmmm, sure." Amelia replied rolling her eyes. "Which girl did you rope into sucking your dick now?" Scorpius laughed. The one favour he just couldn't rope Amelia into was getting her to give him a good blowjob. She'd do pretty much anything else, but that claiming that she had to keep something in reserve for someone she actually liked

"Well it was more along the lines of revenge and humiliation." Scorpius admitted dryly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you do to which Weasley?" Amelia amended.

"Let us just say she won't be disturbing us again Ami." he replied with a grin.

"Judging by the way she's looking at you. I'd say it's the exact opposite." Nott replied. Scorpius looked over to see the Weasley in question looking back at him. He nearly flinched for a second before smirking. She was glaring at him, fire in her eyes.

"I'd watch out, it looks like she could accidentally perform a non-verbal unforgivable like that." Amelia noted.

"Speaking of all things annoying and red haired, I shall be plotting to get some revenge of my own. Fred Weasley took it upon himself to vanish my essay claiming that 'Death Eater Spawn' know nothing of good spells like the patronus charm." Nott said. Scorpius turned to his friend concerned.

Nott had a habit of appearing unaffected but boiling with rage underneath. They all did if he was honest. They'd been targeted from the moment they had set foot in the school and had only found reprieve with each other. All of them closely related to death eaters, people were never shy to make their thoughts known about them. The Weasley clan was often at the head of this, pranking, hexing and doing anything possible to inconvenience them.

"Just don't get too wild on them." Scorpius warned. "I don't want to have to finish these last two years with only Ami, I'll die without male company."

"Psssht, you'd be just fine. You'd just spend more time satisfying all those girls who are going through their 'rebellious' stage" Nott replied dismissively. "Anyway, I'm a Slytherin for a reason, cunning. I'm not stupid enough to get caught."

"What do you have planned then?" Amelia asked.

"Oh probably something potion related. It will be positively enlightening." Nott replied with glee.

"I look forward to it." Scorpius replied. "But, for now, the library beckons." Scorpius said, standing at the same time. It had been a good day, and he had a desire to polish it off with some light reading.

"When does the library not beckon to you? You're like it's dementor, sucking out all the knowledge." Amelia quipped. Scorpius simply grinned back and walked off without a word.

Scorpius walked out of Great Hall with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. He had barely taken ten steps when a mocking sweet voice called out.

"Malfoy, wait up."

Scorpius whirled around his wwand in his hand.

"Expelliarmus!"she called out. His wand went flying away. Scorpius cursed under his breath. The last thing he needed was to be wandless against Weasley.

"Oh, don't look so worried Malfoy. I'm not going to hurt you." Weasley then said. Her eyes though said otherwise. They were yet again cold as ice and Scorpius began to quickly look around for some way, any way, to get his wand and escape what was surely going to be Weasley taking revenge for earlier.

"In which case I guess you won't mind if i leave you and journey to the library." Scorpius tried. He didn't expect it to work in a million years. Weasley laughed.

"You didn't really think that would work did it?" she said, her wand trained on him as she began to walk towards him. Scorpius unconsciously backed away until he found himself against a wall. And then he proceeded to berate himself silently.

'Why the hell am I backing down from Weasley of all people? Oh wait, she's got a wand and my wand. Crap, I wish it was anyone else but her. No wait, she's nothing. Oh who am I kidding, she's the only person in this Merlin forsaken school who can rival me. Fuck fuck fuck!'

"Don't look so worried." Weasley whispered. She was now right in front of him. Her eyes still boring into him, he could even smell her now, a mix of cinnamon and rose. "I'm only going to touch you." she then said whilst she lightly trailed a hand from the top of his chest down to his abdomen. She then leaned in closer. Scorpius was paralyzed at this point.

'Move you idiot!' was what was running through his head. But it was like his body refused to reply.

"And now," Weasley then whispered into his ear. Scorpius had to suppress a shudder that threatened to run through his body. "Evanesco! Incarcerous!"

Scorpius instantly felt cold wash all over his body and then he looked to see that his wrists were bound with rope to candle-holders. But worse still he looked down and nearly fell into a state of shock as he saw that the robes he had been wearing had been gone, and he was just left with his boxers And the worst thing of all, he was hard.

"Weasley what the fuck?" He demanded angry. He wasn't sure however whether he was more angry at her or himself for letting her get the better of him. Scorpius struggled against the bindings some energy but it only seemed to hurt his wrists. Weasley giggled at this which only enraged him further. "Untie me you brazen bitch!" he shouted.

"Don't feel like it." she replied with an angelic smile. And then she stepped closer to him and grasped at his shaft which was tenting his boxers. "You know for someone who keeps teasing me about my failure to sate the desire of my boyfriend, you're hard around me an awful lot." And then she pushed his cock down so hard that he yelled in pain. She giggled at this, turned around and began walking off, swaying her hips exaggeratedly. "Anyway, hopefully won't be seeing you any time soon Malfoy." she giggled a little more and then turned around to face him. "Oh and, that dick of yours is really quite pathetic." she said still smiling brightly, her eyes shining before she turned back around to walk off.

Scorpius spent the next two minutes of his life filled with rage. he had given up struggling against the bindings and just stood there, getting colder and colder. He cursed Weasley for daring to touch him as she had, daring to tie him up and leave him, and vanishing his clothes. He cursed his own body too for even responding to her touches, her voice and her scent, all of which still lingered in his mind, multiplying his rage.

Scorpius had his eyes closed as he stewed in his rage when he heard a scream from what sounded like a young child. He looked to see a young Ravenclaw girl staring at him wide eyed at him mouth still open. Scorpius sighed. He then heard other voices coming closer as he saw the girl take off running. An older gryffindor boy, probably a fourth year appeared. He took one look at Scorpius and then called out:

"Hey, everyone, come over here!" He shouted. "Quickly." A string of curse words ran out of Scorpius' mouth quietly as the boys friends turned up and began to laugh.

"What's the matter, death eater? Can't perform dark magic to get yourself down?" one of the braver boys sneered.

"How can he, look, he's practically naked with no wand and tied up." Another Gryffindor boy said with laughter.

We should go and get Fred or Louis Weasley to come do something." A third chimed in. The first nodded and ran off, whilst two more people came. They saw his state and started laughing too. Scorpius looked around as more people began to gather and he realised he had to fix this situation soon before any of the Weasley's turned up as it would surely lead to something terribly unpleasant.  
>"Someone go get me a Slytherin prefect! Now!" He ordered. He realised that Weasley had planned this from the start. As his position meant that there would be no Slytherin's passing by at all from dinner to help him, or Hufflepuffs from that matter, only Gryffidors and Ravenclaws. The former of which would take much joy in his current position, the latter would laugh but not help him. And as if on queue more people began to gather and laugh.<p>

"Look, he's hard." Pointed out one boy with a blue and bronze tie. This led to a bunch of girls coming closer to inspect and giggling. Scorpius willed his cock to stop pumping with blood, but at the height of the issue was the fact that he just couldn't get Weasley's scent out of his mind.

Within five minutes he'd gone from 1 little girl to a crowd of 30 around him all laughing and joking about his predicament. And then he heard the last voice he wanted to hear.

"Well well well, what do we have here Louis?" Fred Weasley asked, striding through the crowd.

"It looks like a death eater wanna-be to me." Louis Weasley replied. The two redhead boys were looking at Scorpius with evil grins on their face. Scorpius outwardly sighed, but inwardly he was worried. There was no telling what prank they would pull on him.

"I know, why don't we give him a dark mark? He'd love that wouldn't he." Fred mused, his hand stroking his chin. Scorpius knew this was the last thing he wanted on him, a fake dark mark. Knowing the Weasley's it would take forever to rub off and he wanted nothing to do with such a thing. Scorpius struggled harder against the bindings, but he couldn't break free. His wrists were now even bleeding from all the struggling he had been doing. As he saw a drop of blood hit the floor a new wave of rage hit him.

"Anybody who is still here in the next 20 seconds is going to lose 15 points!" he shouted. Some of the younger boys walked off, all the girls walked off, most of them giggling he heard the odd word such 'abs', 'muscUlar' and 'sexy' thrown about. Normally this would have made him grin but the current situation felt far too dangerous to him for that.

"Do you think anyone will believe you, death eater spawn, over us?" a Ravenclaw, Jack Corner asked. He had lost two Aunts to the war and frequently felt it his purpose to remind Scorpius that it was the fault of people like him. "I could use the cruciactus curse on you, wipe my wand and everyone would believe that I didn't do anything. But for now I guess I'll just settle for overloading you with stinging jinxes." He then turned to face the rest of the group. "Guys, anyone have any idea what its like for someone to be hit by 9 stinging jinxes at once?"Scorpius watched as they all snickered and drew their wands together.

"On three then." Louis Weasley coached. "One." Scorpius closed his eyes at this point. "Two" he drew a deep breath. "Thr-"

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" called out a loud authoritive voice from round the corner. The rest of the boys ran off quickly, leaving Scorpius there, hands binded, and held up, body nearly naked and his wrists bloody. Scorpius wasn't sure whether he was relieved or not, knowing who the voice belonged to.

Professor Longbottom came round the corner with the first girl that had run off screaming at the sight of him. Scorpius sighed. He was relieved he supposed. Professor Longbottom was definitely the Professor he liked the least. Head of the gryffindor house, he'd had to serve more detentions for hexing and jinxing Gryffindors than anyone else. This time however the Professor at least had the decency to look shocked at his predicament.

He stared for ten seconds before brandishing his wand at Scorpius. "Diffindo." he muttered, causing the bindings around Scorpius' wrists to be severed. He then waved his wand again and Scorpius found himself covered in a robe.

"What happened here?" the Professor asked, seeming concerned. Scorpius didn't answer. It was humiliating enough that he'd allowed his body to lead to him being put in this position by Weasley. But telling a teacher would be out of the question. As it would also put him in a position where the teachers would be watching him, waiting for him to carry out a well planned revenge. Which he would get. "Scorpius, what's going on?" He asked a little harder. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" he cried out exasperatedly. Scorpius still said nothing. "Okay fine, get to the infirmary immediately. But I will be finding more about what happened here tonight." Scorpius simply nodded and began his journey to the infirmary, where Madame Pomfrey, who had been used to getting him at all hours of the day since he was 11 would fix up his wrists.

-y-z-a-b-x-c-

Rose felt really good. She was sitting in the common room on the side of one of the chairs, when she heard Fred and Louis talking animatedly about her handiwork that she had leashed on Malfoy. It brought a bright smile to her face, knowing that she had well and truly humilated the bastard. Especially after the way he had groped her without permission.

"Hey baby." A voice said, wrapping arms around her from behind at the same time. Rose hummed contently when she knew who it was. IT was exactly who she wanted to see.

"Hey yourself." Rose replied. "Let's go up to your dorm."

"For what?" Rory replied, though she could hear his breath hitch slightly and grinned. She reached back and let her hand run down his chest.

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure we can find something to do." Rose replied, she then stood up and walked towards the boys dormitory. "Coming?" she called out over her shoulder. She saw Rory smile and walk over to her without a word. The two walked up to his bed in silence and she closed the curtains muttering "Muffliato."

Rory started planting kisses down her neck heat to begin to emanate from her groin. Rose moaned happily. Rory quickly stripped her of her clothes. Pulling her robes upwards quickly and then shoving her skirt down. He pulled his own trousers and boxers off and was about to enter her when she stopped him.

"Uh uh. I'm on top." Rose said commandingly. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed.

"What's gotten into you today?" Rory asked grinning. "Whatever it is, you should do it more often." Rose giggled at this. It certainly had felt good toying with MaLfoy as she had. She then slid herself ontop of her boyfriend, causing her to moan and him to grunt. "Just like that baby." he said, his voice labored as Rose began to slide back and forth. Rose kept going enjoying the feelings that were emanating from her groin and into the rest of her body. She reached down with one hand and began to rub clit at the same time in circles. "Yeah, that's it, baby, keep going!" Rory called out.

"Shut up." Rose growled. She wasn't sure where it came from. It just happened. Rory didn't seem to mind however and just lay there, enjoying as Rose continued to ride him. Their moans began to rise in a crescendo both headed towards climax. As Rose was getting close an image flashed through her mind. It was Malfoy, naked, his cock jutting out proudly just as it had been on the astronomy tower his face contorted into a sneer. Rose pushed it out of her mind and tried to focus on her boyfriend who was grunting and writhing below her. But as she opened her eyes to look at Rory, her mind seemed to replace Rory's face with Malfoy's. 'I'm going to hell for this.' Rose thought in her head. Resigned to her fate, nearing her orgasm she allowed herself to pretend it was Malfoy she was riding, dominating and controlling. As she felt fire shoot up from her centre and around her body, Rose clenched up and raked her fingers down Rory's chest.

"ARRRRGHHHHHhhhhhh!" he screamed out in pain. She felt his cock jerking and pulsing against her clenched pussy at the same time. Rose imagined it was Malfoy who was screaming whilst she shuddered and felt spasms occur through her body, barely able to think, much less exert any self control. After 20 seconds of jerking she then collapsed against Rory, exhausted.

"That was amazing babe." Rory huffed out, still out of breath. As she calmed down and rational thought returned to her brain, she felt a flood of shame and guilt wash over her. She felt the need to get away from Rory instantly.

"It was. I'll see you later okay." she said quickly, grabbing all her clothes putting them on in a hurry.

"Hey whats wrong?" Rory asked, a little alarmed.

"Nothing, just got a lot of work to do." Rose lied. She practically ran out of the dormitory and into her own.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?' she asked herself. 'Why was I thinking about him?' Rose pulled the curtains around her own bed and brought her knees up to her face curling up into a ball. 'I just fucked my own boyfriend imagining he was... was...' she couldn't even bring herself to say it in her mind. The implications were too grim to even face. 'Even worse, how could I have done that to Rory. I used him. The best sex of my life, and it came from me pretending my boyfriend was someone else.' Rose inwardly shuddered. She reached outside of her curtains to grab a textbook. She didn't care what it was. It just had to be something to take her mind of what had just happened.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"So how long is this glaring and smirking at Weasley going to go on for? You still haven't done anything to her yet." Amelia said to Scorpius. It had been two weeks since Weasley had her revenge. Scorpius had since come up with a plan that would give the brazen girl what she deserved. Public humiliation. It had taken him a whole day, with him skipping lessons and researching in the library to come up with his plan. He'd gone through no less than 45 different potions books to come up with the perfect sequence of potions that he would use to carry out his little plot. It had led to him spending hours upon hours in the room of requirement brewing but he finally had everything prepared perfectly. In the mean time he'd been giving the bitch glares over what she had done, followed by smirks when he thought of his little plot for her. Weasley however seemed to avoid his gaze at the same time. It was a little weird, as she normally wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Don't worry. It all goes down in the next class. Potions, with the Gryffindorks. You'll have fun." Scorpius replied, grinning. It was sure to be a most enjoyable lesson. He had planned everthing perfect and had begun its execution in the morning at breakfast.

[i] "What the fuck are you doing anywhere near this table?" Fred Weasley asked as Scorpius was walking past. Fred and Rose Weasley were sitting together Rose with two plates in front both with mounds of food.

"Oh, I just felt like annoying this Weasley in the morning you know." And Scorpius reached over to grab a sausage. Rose, took her fork and nearly jammed it in Scorpius' hand, however Scorpius just moved it away, nearly knocking over her glass of pumpkin juice in the process. "Tut tut Weasley. I know you like your meat, but I'd rather you refrain ed from adding me to the list of things you want to eat." And with that Scorpius checked his watch, whirled around and walked out of the great hall. [/i]

"Yes, definitely going to be a most enjoyable lesson. Oh also, do you mind making sure you sit next to someone else next lesson?"

"Sending me away, one of your only friends? You wound me so Scorpius." Amelia said with some mirth. Scorpius laughed, earning a piercing glance from Binns, before he resumed he dull lecturing.

The end of the lesson came slow enough. Scorpius had spent most of the time daydreaming about how his little prank would play out and glaring at Weasley who was sitting near the front of the class. Everyone empty out of the class quick enough.

"Weasley, I need to talk to you, prefect business." Scorpius called out, as they left. It was the perfect ploy. As much as he knew Weasley hated him and conversing with him, he also knew she could be quite the stickler for rules at times, when it didn't involve him at least.

"I find that hard to believe. You don't even show up to patrol." Weasley said as she continued to walk.

"It's important, and it won't take long."

"Okay okay. Get it over with then." she spat. "Being in your presence makes me nauseous."

"That's a lie." Scorpius replied dully enjoying the look of rage that flashed through Weasley's eyes. As usual, her eyes went from ocean blue, to a very icy blue. She stepped forward angry.

"Say what the fuck you came to say and piss off okay!" she said, seething with anger, her face flushing completely red. She was so close that Scorpius could smell her cinnamon and rose scent wafting into his nostrils again.

'That damn combination smells too good.' Scorpius growled internally whilst trying to stay outwardly in control.

"Whatever, just letting you know that I would like to switch partners, but it would be easier if you would request the switch." This was complete rubbish. Scorpius had no desire to switch. After all, Weasley didn't hassle him for skipping patrols to have alone time with Amelia instead.

"You don't think I've already tried that?" she growled. "You're wasting my time." and with that she turned and began walking at pace to the potions classroom.

Scorpius looked at his watch and then grinned. 'Phase two complete.' Scorpius then walked to the classroom also, taking a few empty corridors and passageways he'd learned about over the years, allowing him to arrive at the classroom just before Weasley.

"How the fuck did you get here before me?" she called out. Scorpius turned to see her walking at pace, still angry.

"I guess, I just have a better sense of direction than you." he replied. grinning. "Anyway, shall we, we're late enough." he said motioning to the door.

"Yeah and who's fault is that?" Weasley replied snidely as the two walked into class.

"Hello Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid as you are late I'll have to dock 5 points each." Professor Slughorn said in good spirits. He certainly liked the two of them. Scorpius was his best student after all and in his house and Weasley wasn't far behind in terms of competence. "You two can sit there at the back and start. We're beginning to brew Dittany. As it takes two weeks, you two will be partnered now that everyone else is."

Scorpius felt a bigger smile crop up. This were going exactly according to plan. Weasley on the other hand seemed furious as she slammed her books down onto the table.

"Damn Weasley. You should feel honoured to be assigned to my presence 3 times a week for the next two weeks for 2 hour sessions each." Scorpius said wryly. Weasley simply shot him an icey glare and then began to copy out the instructions on the board at the front. Scorpius glanced at his watch.

'One minute to go.' At this point Scorpius could nearly feel his heart hammering with excitement. What he had planned was going to be magical. He sat watching the seconds move, as Weasley continued to scrawl down notes.

'Thirty seconds.' His palms were nearly sweating, with anticipation. He kept sneaking glances at Weasley, seeing if anything was different yet.

'Five, four, three, two, one.' Scorpius counted. He then looked over to see a smile permeating her scowling features, and the appearance of her relaxing. It was time. Scorpius stood up and walked over to her.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"So what's with the big smile Weasley." Malfoy asked. Normally Rose would have just told him to piss off, but at that moment, she wasn't sure why, but she felt good, really good.

"I'm just in a good mood. So good you couldn't even ruin it." she replied, slightly gleefully. Rose wasn't sure where it had come from, but she felt herself feeling better. And then she smelt a musky vanilla like scent engulf her. What ever it was, to her it smelt so strong and amazing. It even smelt somewhat arousing which alarmed Rose.

"Can you smell something, vanilla like?" She asked, sniffing about. She watched as Malfoy shook his head and smirked at her. Yet Rose could smell it, stronger than ever. It was coming from him she realised. And before she realised what she stood up and sniffed closer to him.

"Whoa what the hell Weasley." Malfoy replied. The smell was definitely coming from him. Rose decided it was more intoxicating than anything she had ever smelt in her entire life. She willed herself to step away before she did something stupid.

"Sorry, it's just, well your horrid perfume is cluttering my senses." It was a total lie, it was ruling them, but it was as far from horrible as could be.

"That's a lie again." Malfoy replied plainly. And then he stepped closer, amplifying the smell to what felt like ten-fold. And then he whispered in her ear. "I think you like it Weasley." Rose felt his breath move over her ear. It moved over sensuously and it felt unnaturally pleasurable. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning.

'What the fuck is going on?' she worried. 'This isn't normal at all.' then she relented slightly 'But it's nice.'

"I think you should sit back down Weasley." Malfoy then said into her ear. This time she shuddered, and her legs felt weak. He then placed a hand gently on her shoulder and pushed her down. That one hand felt like fire. She could feel it so strongly, the heat in it, even through her robes. It spread like fire in her body. It felt amazing to her and she felt herself relax and grin as she sat.

Rose was glad she was sitting. She drew another breath through her nose inhaling Malfoy.

"You smell so good." she said under her breath. 'What in merlin's name is wrong with you!' Rose cried inwardly. 'Though it is true.'

"Thank you. That's touching." Malfoy replied, his ever-present smirk growing wider on his face. Rose wasn't entirely sure why, but she knew that seeing that smile made her happy. In fact, at this moment in time, for no reason she felt incredibly happy. "Hey, you sure that you are okay?" Scorpius then asked caressing her cheek ever so lightly. Rose shuddered again. A low humming noise from her chest accompanied it.

"You touching me feels nice. Don't stop." she replied airily. 'What the fuck did I just say?' Rose asked herself internally. She wasn't in control of her mind or her body at this point.

"Okay." Malfoy replied. He then pulled his chair closer to hers and placed his hand on her upper thigh. Rose felt her womanly centre gush with fluid at this point. Malfoy dragged his hand ever so slowly up thigh. Pleasure radiated out from where he was touching her. She hummed quietly in repsonse and gripped the table hard to keep her balance. She knew what was coming as he made his way to her core. She wasn't sure why, but every single touch of his was like a miniature orgasm to her. He was generating responses in her that noone should have been allowed to create.

"Sonorous." Malfoy whispered dragging his lips across her ear. At the same time his hand darted for her core and gave it a quick rub. Rose felt an explosion of pleasure coarse through her. Worst of all, it was in class and headed for her mouth. She felt it rising. Her intake of breath. She was about to scream.

"!" Rose cried out. She shut her eyes and began to convulse. She crossed her legs tightly, increasing the pressure. "AHHHHH... GUUHHHHH... UGHHHHHHHHH... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh..." she cried out with each breath that left her. She wasn't aware of anything else other than this monster of pleasure that was ravishing her body from within. She realised she was in control of nothing. And she loved it. She'd never had an orgasm like this. It didn't even seem possible. She felt herself thrashing around barely able to breath and then everything around her faded into a warm welcoming darkness.

* * *

><p>I thought I'd be nice and give you guys the second chapter also. Anyway, read and review if you want the rest. If you don't, they'll never make it to the site.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius couldn't believe it. It had gone better than he had planned in his wildest dreams. Rose Weasley had had an orgasm, with her voice strengthened with a sonorous charm. He was sure the whole castle would have heard. She'd fallen to the grown and thrashed around, like she was having a fit, screaming out before blacking out. Scorpius was loathe to admit that it also had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen.

"She's still breathing, should I take her to the medical centre?" Scorpius asked as he checked Weasley's pulse. The whole class was gathered around the girl. There were whispers everywhere.

"Yes please." Slughorn replied, looking concerned. "Do you have any idea what might have induced this... fit?" At the word fit, the class broke into giggles. Everyone knew exactly what it was.

It had been an orgasm. A loud orgasm. With the help of Sonorous, Scorpius was sure half the castle had heard it.

"No sir, none at all." Scorpius replied, looking completely innocent.

"What's happened?" asked another authoritive voice. It was Professor Flitwick. "I heard a bunch of screams from across the castle."

"Yes. Ms. Weasley had a fit of some sort. Mr. Malfoy here offered to take her to the infirmary." Slughorn explained.

"Let me not stop you then." Flitwick replied walking off. Scorpius nodded and then picked Rose off the floor bridal style, causing some of the class to laugh. Scorpius let out a little laugh too. The idea of Scorpius willingly being anyway near affectionate to a Weasley was completely preposterous. He walked out the classroom without saying a word.

Scorpius couldn't help but grin as he walked down the empty corridors. The mix of the Euphoria potion, two super-sensory potions (one to vastly increase the sense of touch, the other the sense of smell) and the blocker to delay the potion effects had worked perfectly. He'd slipped the potion into Weasley's pumpkin juice in the morning and had simply been counting the minutes till his blocker deactivated.

Scorpius looked down at the set girl. She seemed to be sleeping, as she had buried her head into his chest. 'She's actually quite pretty with her harlot mouth shut.' Scorpius thought. Her face calm, a slight smile left on it and her fire red hair sprawled everywhere. It always reminded him of her temper. After all, Weasley was nothing but wild, like lioness.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Rose sat up, feeling groggy. She looked around and realised she was in the infirmary. 'How did I get here?' Then a bunch of memories began to flood her brain. She remembered hoow she had suddenly felt good in potions. And then smelling Malfoy and... him touching her.

"That BASTARD!" she cried out. When she put the pieces all together. It was obvious that he had done something. She wasn't sure what. But it had definitely been something. She was going to hex him over the void and back she decided. Rose quickly rolled out of the bed and began to walk towards the door.

"And just where do you think you are going young lady?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Out." she growled, walking straight into the door causing it to explode outwards.

Rose felt her memory come back stronger and stronger, the way she had leaned in to smell him. Her letting him touch her at her womanly centre. And her orgasm. She flushed red slightly at the thought.

'I let that bastard give me the best orgasm of my life!' she spat at herself angrily as she stomped towards her common room. Along the way she spotted other students who all glanced at her and descended into whispers and giggles. And then she saw a flash of blonde hair that was headed in the direction of the library. Rose saw red and began running towards it rage building.

"MALFOY!" Rose cried out. Her wand already out. He turned around took one look at her and began to draw his own wand.

"Stupefy!" she yelled out.

"Protegro!" he cried out, getting a shield up just in time, however the spell still knocked him back against the wall.

"Reducto!" she yelled again causing the wall behind him to explode. Throwing Malfoy back forward onto the ground. She grinned.

"Impedimenta!" he returned. Hitting her and causing Rose to also fall to the ground. She watched him smirk at his handy-work and so Rose clutched at her wand again, ready to hex him again when a voice that she knew well called out.

"You two. My office... NOW!" It was Neville. Rose inwardly groaned. The last thing she needed was for her mother to get any wind of this, which is exactly what tended to happen sooner or later after she got into trouble with her head of house.

The two of them stood up and dusted themselves off. By now the corridor was littered with people watching. Rose watched as Malfoy walked with his chin up, unaffected by all the stairs and walked over to her.

"Look, I know you griffindors are incapable of planning but the time you decide you want a duel, can you please do it somewhere where we won't get caught." Malfoy chimed, smirk still ever-present on his face. Rose wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face, with force.

"You're lucky I didn't just straight up crucio you!" she spat indignantly. Scorpius let out a loud laugh at this.

"And they call me the death eater." he said, his eyes dancing with merryment. This just served to enrage Rose further.

'How dare he be so carefree about this.' Rose thought, clenching her fists at the same time. 'He embarrased me in front of everyone.'

"Weasley, you should relax a little. Or perhaps you would like me to relax you again? It seems I have the magic touch when you're involved."

"Touch me again and I'll rip your cock off." Rose spat out in reply.

"You do love grabbing my cock, don't you." Scorpius replied with a smirk. Rose's mouth gaped at this. For once she had no idea what to say. After all she had grasped at his shaft before. She didn't want to bring to the forefront of her mind what had happened between her and her boyfriend the last time they had been intimate. "Nothing to say? Who are you and what have you done with my Weasley." Rose watched as a wave of disbelief and then embarrassment passed through Malfoy as he realised what he had just let out of his mouth without thinking.

Rose let out laugh. "Malfoy, I will never belong to you. Not even in your dreams can you have me." she replied. 'Sure, and yet you fantasize about him.' the voice in Rose's head replied to her snarkily.

"Whatever you say." Malfoy replied with a smirk. By this point they had reached Neville's office. Rose knocked on it.

"Come in." he answered.

"Hey Uncle Nev." Rose tried. She could always gage how angry he was by how he replied to being called Uncle.

"It's Professor Longbottom right now Rose." He replied sternly. 'Crap.' "And just what the ruddey hell do you two think you are doing having a duel in the corridor?" Rose opted for repentance at this point. It usually worked better.

"I'm sorry Professor, I shouldn't have done it." Rose said, looking down. Malfoy however was silent.

"And you Malfoy?" The professor asked.

"I didn't start it." Malfoy shrugged though Rose could see that he was staring down the Professor.

"Doesn't matter. I'm throwing both of you in detention tonight." he finished curtly. "You may leave now."

The two of them exited the room in silence and managed to take no less than ten paces before trouble broke out again.

"Didn't start it my ass." Rose muttered under her breath.

"Oh, then what do you call that stunning curse you threw at me then?" Malfoy replied back.

"I don't know... er... revenge?" Rose replied sarcastically.

"Revenge for what? I didn't even hurt you?"

"No you just humiliated me in front of the whole class."

"First of all, that was revenge for what you did to me last week after dinner. Secondly, the whole school heard you, dear."

"What?" Rose replied, her voice dropping many levels. She levelled an icy glare against malfoy, whose eyes were dancing with merriment and moving like they were full of liquid mecury.

"I cast a Sonorous charm on you. Pretty much the whole castle heard you in your moment of release." he replied with a grin. Rose lost it at that point.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed leaping forward wand forgotten. She wrapped her hands around Malfoy's neck and began to squeeze.

"PROTEGRO." came a third voice. The shield knocked the two back away from each other. It was Neville again. "That's another detention each. Now get back to your houses!" Rose nodded and stalked off before Malfoy could tell her anymore. She couldn't believe it. The whole school had heard her screaming in pleasure thanks to the biggest git in the world.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"I'm impressed." Amelia admitted. "That was nothing short of amazing, Scorpius." Scorpius grinned and took a mock bow before taking a bite of the chicken on his fork.

"I was in fucking Astronomy tower and I heard her." Nott said, his eyes filled with awe. Scorpius' grin simply grew wider. It had been the perfect revenge. He didn't even mind that he hadn't caused any pain as usual. In fact, he'd only given her pleasure and yet it had served its purpose. Utter humiliation. He remembered how she had totally lost control, writhing around on the floor, completely undone by his touches and his handiwork. He felt pride was through him. He was even saving the ammunition that he had carried her, bridal style in front of everyone to the infirmary.

"You know she's going to kill you right?" Amelia said dryly.

"She shouldn't. He did a great thing to her." Nott replied heartily.

"It's fine. Honestly Amelia. Nothing's changed at all." Scorpius said.

"That's a lie." Nott replied with a chuckle. "Have you seen the way they are looking at each other now?"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, suddenly feeling a little worried.

"You're totally lusting after her." he replied simply.

"What utter bollocks!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Tut tut tut. Denial isn't very becoming of you mate." Nott said shaking his head mockingly.

"That's a horrid idea." Amelia stated with a note of disgust in her voice. "She treats him like trash and he hates her."

"So naive sometimes my love." Nott replied. "Why out of all the things to do to her did he pick out giving her an orgasm. And if he really hates her, why doesn't he just avoid her. I'm not saying they actually like each other, because frankly that would be just wrong. But they do want to shag each other."

"You're talking utter shit mate." Scorpius replied coldly. 'No he isn't. He's perfectly on the mark. You want Weasley, no matter how much you deny it.' 'Great the voice in my head has turned on me.' Scorpius thought sourly. "Anyway, I have to go serve a detention with the bitch now."

"Before you go, how about a bet?" Nott said a grin permeating his face in its entirety. Scorpius didn't like that grin being turned on him. It was never good news, however he felt like listening anyway. "5 galleons. 5 galleons that if you kiss her, she'll kiss you back. She may hex you, but she'll definitely kiss you back first."

"You're on. But I put an extra 5 galleons on her pushing me away and sending me to the Infirmary." Scorpius replied walking off. After all 'There is no way, Weasley, with her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend would ever do such a thing. After all she was a gryffindor... right?' And then he remembered just who had no problems placing her hand in the vicinity of her cock. 'I may have just been swindled.' Scorpius realised. Either way, he would use the detention to find out. He ignored the voice in the back of the head that was telling him that he was far too eager to carry out the bet.

Scorpius trudged over to the greenhouse his imagination running wild with exactly how Weasley was going to torture him after his placed his lips on hers. He had settled somewhere between being stunned and the Cruciactus curse. 'She can be as dangerous as a ruddy dragon at times.' Scorpius noted. 'Perhaps it would be prudent to make the Professor take our wands first.' Scorpius concluded as he entered the humid articially lit room.

"Evening Scorpius." Professor Longbottom greeted. "Just on time. Any idea where Rose is?"

'Probably got her hair tangled on a bush on the way here.' was what passed through Scorpius' mind but he didn't dare say it, so instead he just shook his head.

"Well, just wait here quietly in the mean time, I know that if I explain it to you now, the likelihood of you relaying your task correctly to her is infinitesimally small." Scorpius couldn't help but snigger at this lightly. "Anyway here she comes now." Scorpius watched as Weasley came in panting, her face flushed and her hair a state, cascading all over the place.

"Sorry I'm late Uncle Neville, totally lost track of time doing my charms homework." Weasley said far too quickly. 'Lie.' Scorpius deduced quickly. The homework was due in tomorrow and he knew Weasley loved to do things early. She was a doer in general, never caught up in thought, always doing something.

"It's okay Rosie. Anyway, you two will be repotting and pruning some Snaphisculars for me."

"Can we use are wands?" Scorpius asked pretending to be all innocent like. It was a look he had gotten down to an art.

"No. Actually I think I'll collect them knowing you two." The Proffesor held out his hand expectantly and Scorpius reached into his robe and handed his in. He then made a point to look at Weasley and offered her one of his trademark smirks causing her to scowl at him as she handed her wand over. "Anyway the plants are over there. If you two work together properly it shouldn't take any time at all. But if you can't, who knows maybe you'll be here all night." The professor said with a grin. "I'll be back to check on you two later." And then Scorpius watched as Longbottom left, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Great, we're going to be here all night." Weasley muttered under her breath.

"If we are, it will almost certainly be your fault." Scorpius replied and then he stepped a little closer to Weasley, making sure to fix his eyes on her ocean blue ones. "I'm feeling rather... amicable at the moment."

"Sure, as amicable as the fucking Giant Squid." Weasley replied with a snort.

"Oh Weasley you wound me so." Scorpius replied, pretending to clutch at his heart.

"Good. I mean to." she replied curtly walking towards the first Snaphiscular. They were rather peculiar plants as they had the habit of winding around from side to side like a snake, but the worst thing about them had to be that they were draped in vines that would wrap around and constrict painfully unless someone else was there to gently stroke the leaves in a circular pattern at the same time.

"Brazen bitch." Scorpius muttered under his breath.

"Arrogant prick!" Weasley called back. Scorpius laughed at this. "What's so funny?" she then asked a note of curiosity entering her voice.

"You, Weasley. You." Scorpius replied. It was true. He could think of nobody else that could give him the chance to sharpen his wit in such an enjoyable manner.

"Well, I'm thrilled you find me so amusing." she replied sarcastically. "Now will you come and help me with this fucking plant."

Scorpius walked over to the irritable girl, walking right up behind her. "I would love to help you." Scorpius whispered into her ear. He fet a small shudder go through Weasley and he grinned before stepping away for the inevitable explosion.

And as if on queue, the said girl turned around, her eyes turning to ice fixing on his. "Why can't you just stay the fuck away from me?"

"Because, you'd get lonely."

"My life would be completely without you, I think you'll find."

"Oh Weasley," Scorpius started deliberately taking the first step forward into the lioness' pouncing rage. He was working his way up to doing it. "What would our lives be," another step, he was now less than a metre away from her. "Without the competition from each other?" and then came another step, half a metre. At this point he couldn't even look away from her even if he wanted to. Her eyes, filled, icy encased him. "Who, would keep you at the top of your game?". He took his final step, putting them nose to nose, her scent yet again washing over him. He immediately felt his body respond to it. 'So that damned Nott was at least half right.' he thought. Scorpius leaned into Weasley's left ear preparing his final hit. He positioned his lips on her ear. 'She's sooooo going to hit me at any second.' Was the thought that was bouncing through his head. "Who, is going to give you black-out inducing orgasms, Red-Faced-Rose." he whispered lightly, ensuring that his lips remained in constant contact with her left ear.

Scorpius then pulled out slightly to watch as her face began to contort with rage. He knew the warning signs well enough. The scowl, her right temple pulsing and her face flushing red. It was now or never. He leaned in and placed his lips against her own and closed his eyes waiting for the pain he assumed was about to follow.

The last thing Scorpius had expected happened. Weasley wrapped her arms around him in a vice grip and mashed her lips harder onto his own.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Rose wasn't thinking at all, at least conciously. It was like the descriptions of the imperius curse that she had read. Her body was the one that had wrapped her arms around Scorpius. That opened her mouth slightly and forced her tongue out and into Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy responded with such vigor to this that she was shocked all over again. His tongue thrashing against her own, one of his hands snaking its way up her back until it was tied up in her hair. The other remained in front where he placed it on her stomach caressing it. Rose let out a moan into his mouth and then pulled him tighter against him.

'What the fuck am I doing?' she asked herself. But she could barely think properly much less answer. Rather she just allowed herself to go with the alarming flow. Malfoy pulled out of the kiss and quickly went for her neck instead causing Rose to let out a longer louder moan. It was like the kiss on her neck had radiated like a consuming fire filled with pleasure. She felt her hips begin to grind against her hips against his upper thigh causing her to shudder as pleasure radiated up from her groin. She felt Malfoy pull away again only to feel his lips back on hers. His tongue snaked out and she willingly opened her mouth allowing him entrance into it. As she grinded on him she felt a distinct cylindrical hardness rubbing against her right inner thigh and so positioned herself so that she was rubbing this against her center instead. The moment she did this Malfoy pulled away.

"Mhmmmmmmm." he moaned whilst losing balance, falling to the floor bringing Rose with him. Rose leaned down and pressed her lips back into his whilst continuing to slide herself backwards and forwards on his hardness. Soon she found herself moaning into his mouth.

"Merlin's beard! What in the seven hells are you two doing?" Came a huge exclamation. Rose immediately stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't even want to look at the direction from where the voice had come.

"Weasley I think you should get off me." Malfoy suggested dryly with a massive smirk adorning his face. Rose stood and solemnly wished that the ground would have swallowed her up, if only that she wouldn't have to face her Uncle.

"You know, I set you a task that required teamwork in the hope that you two would be able to get on a bit better. But this is the last thing I had on my mind." Neville sighed. And then he began to laugh. It wasn't just light laughing, either. The professor was shaking with laughter and tears began to stream out of his eyes. Rose stared at Uncle Neville beweildered followed by glancing at Scorpius who seemed to be sharing her look of confusion. "Ron... kill... heart-attack..." he spluttered amisdst all his laughing.

Comprehension dawned on Rose's mind. 'FUCK!' was the one big word engraved in it. 'I just fucking dry humped a fucking Malfoy AND I have a boyfriend. I'm going to be killed. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?' And then the first part of the statement ran through her mind again and again, each time instilling more guilt through Rose.

"Professor are you okay?" Malfoy asked, when the Professor was still in fits of laughter after a good minute.

"Yes I'm fine." he said, calming down after realising how he must have looked to the other two persons in the room. "And you two can go I guess seeing as the reason for this detention is now totally pointless. But if I catch you two duelling in the corridor again, I shall not be so lenient." and with that the professor walked out of the greenhouse. Rose could still hear him laughing to himself and she also swore she heard her father's name mentioned.

'Crap I have to tell him not to get him to stay quiet about this.' Rose realised.

"So Weasley, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Malfoy suddenly asked rounding on her. His face now had his infuriating smirk on it, but this time she swore it was like it had been enlarged ten times over.

"Nothing, I'm a decent human being, which is more than can be said for you." she replied. 'And yet you just allowed him to kiss you and you practically dry humped him.' her conciensce snapped back at her.

"Lie." Malfoy replied simply. "Anyway, why the fuck didn't you push me away. I'm now going to be out 10 galleons thanks to you." Rose simply glared at him and so he continued. "A bet was made and your failure to push me away or hex me has just cost me dearly." he explained.

"Are you fucking insane?" Rose replied angrily. "I do NOT want you telling anyone that you kissed me. So you better fucking lie! I'll deny it anyway." This seemed to only illicit a bigger grin on Malfoy's face.

"Why, worried your boyfriend might find out?" he replied smugly.

"No." Rose replied a little too quickly. Malfoy laughed.

"Fifteen galleons... fifteen galleons will buy my silence." he replied.

'Fuck.' was the word that ran through Rose's head. 'Bastard knows I have to pay him.' "Fine. But if one word of this gets out anywhere. I will fucking hex you till you beg me to kill you instead."

"And yet you Weasleys call me the death eater." Malfoy replied, with the words death eater being spat like they were the foulest things in existence from his mouth. This was followed followed by the coldest laugh she'd ever heard from him. He walked off towards the greenhouse door, turning around to face her dramatically before leaving.

"I expect my money within the next 24 hours Weasley." he called out. "Should you fail to deliver, I shall ensure the entire school hears of this night much the same way they heard your orgasmic screams."

Rose growled remembering the potions class. It was obvious he had drugged her. The how she didn't know and she STILL hadn't attained any suitable revenge and even worse he now had this event to hold over her too. She felt like screaming. It was like he had taken control of her body, twice now and both times had ended in humilation. She had to get even.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"You owe me ten galleons." Scorpius called out to Xander Nott, who at the time seemed to be playing a game of chess against himself. Xander, Amelia and Scorpius were in The Room of Requirement. Having been told about the room in his first year by his father, it had become a second common room to the three who had needed a haven from the bullying and torment the three of them had received from the other students.

"You're lying." he replied.

"No I'm not." Scorpius fired back. 'Well I am lying, but still he can't know that.'

"How long have we known each other Scorpius?" Xander asked.

"Six years. Ever since the day you hexed Fred Weasley for covering Scorpius with boils. First day here." Amelia replied with a tired voice, as she layed on a sofa in comfort.

"Well in these six years, you must realise, I've learned to tell when you are lying right." Scorpius kept silent.

'He's bluffing.' he thought. 'He has no idea.'

"You walked in here with a smile big smile, you've still got wood and your lips are swollen." Xander then said triumphantly. "On top of this I see no evidence of jinxing or hexing. So obviously you liked it and she liked it."

"What?" Amelia said sitting up suddenly. "You're saying that she enjoyed it too?"

Scorpius wasn't sure what to say. It was true, he had enjoyed it. Weasley had been like a forest fire, consuming all the parts of his body that she had touched. He knew that whatever it was that had happened, he wanted it to happen again.

"Merlin's beard. Look at him. He's all sparkly eyed." Amelia then said with a laugh. "What did she do to you."

"Nothing. " Scorpius replied, now a little irritated. "We just kissed."

"You don't even look that happy after we fuck." she replied.

"You're crudeness never ceases to amaze me dear." Xander said airly, grinning at Amelia.

"What. It's not like you don't know I've fucked him. Anyway, Scorpius, whatever game you two are playing with each other, keep it up and you'll get your shag."

"Wait you want me to?" Scorpius asked surprised.

"Well yeah. The sooner you get her out of your system the sooner we can go back to being a little more annonymous. At the moment you are bringing a little bit too much attention to us three." she finished with a growl. Scorpius felt a little guilty. He knew how bad the teasing and bullying could get. Though after 6 years of it for Amelia and him and seven for Nott they'd certainly toughened up a lot.

"Don't you worry. Amelia, I have a little plan." Nott said grinning.

"Do I even want to know?" Scorpius asked.

"Probably not. But the main thing I would say is keep up with the thoroughly disturbed mating dance you two seem to be locked into." Xander replied.

"Mating dance?" Scorpius asked with a skeptical look.

"The one where you two are spending all your time groping and fighting at the same time. It's really a lot of fun to watch. I think I should start taking bets on how long it is till the two of you are unhappily married." Xander replied gleefully.

"You're insane. I fucking hate her. I just need to shag her and all this business will end." Scorpius replied.

"Xander, he's been tormented by Weasleys since he joined the school. I hardly think he's going to develop any sort of school boy crush on one." Amelia spoke up.

"Listen to the lady, she speaks sense." Scorpius said whilst getting up.

"Where you going?" Xander asked.

"Well seeing as you are going to continue being an immature prat, I think I'll go do some more reading in the library." Scorpius replied whilst walking out the room.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"Rosie, can you stop glaring at Malfoy for like two seconds. My lips are feeling really unloved here." Rory whined. It was breakfast and Rose was in a bad mood. She was sat next to her boyfriend stuffing herself with food, but she couldn't help but glare at the blonde boy who seemed to have diverted all his attention to smirking at her. It made feel angry as she felt the 15 galleons of bribe money that was in her pocket. "Rose are you even listening to me?" Rory whined again.

"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind." she apologized. 'Like how you are about to pay off Malfoy to keep quiet the fact that you cheated on your boyfriend.' her conscience fired back. She was really beginning to hate the voice of lately. It was like it was set firmly against her.

"How about maybe we do something to take your mind off these issues." Rory replied grinning.

"Maybe later." Rose replied dismissively. Truthfully she didn't feel in the mood for sex with Rory. She hadn't ever since the last time they'd had it which Rose had classified as a disaster.

"Suit yourself." Rory finally replied again, getting up and walking off in a huff. Rose knew she should have felt annoyed at this. But she didn't. All her rage was focused on one person. Scorpius Malfoy. And as if he had her his name being called the boy in question stood up and began to make his way over to the gryffindor table, his eyes locked onto her own and that annoying smirk still planted on his face.

"Why the fuck are you coming over here?" Fred asked "Death Eaters aren't welcoming here." Rose felt grateful at that moment. Fred had asked exactly what she had wanted to know.

"Original Fred." He replied rolling his eyes, but Rose couldn't help but notice his clenched fists. "Anyway, I'm here to talk to her. In private."

"What could you possibly have to say to her at all? Forget even having something that needs to be discussed in private?" Fred replied.

"Okay, then I guess we can talk about it here." Malfoy stated. At this point Rose watched as Malfoy turned towards her and smiled.

'Crap, have to get him away now.'

"Okay, we'll talk." Rose replied, coldly. "But at least let me finish my breakfast first before I have to put up with your obnoxious antics."

"I would never dare to stop you from stuffing your mouth, Weasley." Malfoy replied with a little laugh. "I'll be outside the hall." and with that he walked off, though not without dragging his left and gently across her left shoulder, to her back to the other shoulder. Rose had to suppress a shudder.

'Why the fuck is he touching me?' she cried out internally. 'And why is it even affecting me?' she despaired. It was like her body was now at war with her brain. She couldn't even bring herself to eat anymore and so with a huff she pushed away her food and walked out of Great Hall.

Malfoy was casually leaning against the wall outside the entrance to the hall when she just exited.

"Make this quick Malfoy. I have things to do." Rose spat. She had no intention of spending any more time than was absolutely necessary with the prick. The same infuriating smirk began to make itself present on his face and Rose prepared herself for what she was sure to be a quick witted insult aimed at her.

"Are you sure you are really in a position to be making demands?" he asked whilst pushing himself off the wall and stepping towards her. He then leaned in towards her face his grey eyes dancing like liquid mercury with merriment. "After all, we wouldn't want anyone else to find out about last night." he whispered huskily.

Rose was dismayed to feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up. 'I have to get this situation back under control. Get him under control.' she realised. And then a course of action presented itself to her and she grinned.

'Who am I to mess with the natural order of things anyway.' she said to herself.

"No we wouldn't." she whispered back. casually trailing a finger down Malfoy's chest. She watched as his pupils dilated in surprise and lust and she grinned. She would easily have him how she wanted, now she just needed him elsewhere. "So follow me."

Rose then walked off, without so much as a glance back, deliberately swaying her hips. She knew he would follow. He'd obviously enjoyed the debacle that had occurred the previous night, and he was surely narcissistic enough to think that she had not only enjoyed it too, but would want a repeat.

'But you do don't you?' her the darker side of her mind responded. 'Not in a million years.' another part of her brain fired back. 'Great, I must be going mad because I'm arguing with myself.' She continued to walk until she reached an abandoned classroom that had long been her hideout. She'd managed to fill it with a desk, a sofa and other little things to make it feel more homely in the last 4 years.

Rose turned around to see Malfoy sitting on a desk near the entrance of the room grinning. Rose motioned to the door for it to close and it swung shut. The last thing she wanted was to be walked in on.

"Why don't you come sit over here?" Rose asked softly, motioning to the sofa. Malfoy however seemed a bit apprehensive about just what she was up to, not that she could blame him. He was right to feel worried. Never the less he walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her.

"So Weasley, I've-" Rose simply placed a finger on his lips. It completely shut him up and his eyes widened. Rose had to surpress a giggle. She'd never seen him so cooperative and she was quite enjoying it. Rose stood up, turned around to face the boy in question and then sat herself right on his groin, wrapping her legs around his waist, hard, and looking straight into his eyes.

'Crap, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' was the thought that suddenly charged through her mind as she felt his hardness over her own crotch. Never the less, she took out her wand anyway and held it to his neck so he could feel it.

"Move and I'll swear I'll kill you. Nod if you understand" she whispered. He nodded and she smiled. "So, I've decided, I'll pay you your money and double it. But in return, you will never, ever touch me again. Understand?"

He leaned back slightly, his eyes focusing on her own, and at the same time causing his length to slightly slide up against her crotch. Rose let out a little involuntary moan at this. 'Crap! Why wouldn't my body obey me?' she dispaired.

"I don't think that is going to work Weasley." he stated slowly, with a smirking growing larger and larger on his face.

"Why the fuck not?" Rose spat in reply, she could feel her temper growing wildly.

"Expelliarmus!" he whispered with force. And Rose watched as her wand flew out of her hand.

'How the fuck didn't I see his hand on his wand?' she internally berated herself. Meanwhile Malfoy for some reason threw his own wand in the direction of where Rose's hand been forcibly flung to.

"Now, where was I?" he asked, his face now fixed with a large grin as he turned back to face her. "Ah yes. Your little plan won't work."

"And how do you know?" she scoffed.

"Because..." he started and then he leaned back in, in the process rubbing across her slit again. She felt pleasure shoot through her, despite all the layers that were between them. And in natural response her legs rapped themselves tighter around the object of hate in front of her.

"You..." he whispered into her ear, followed by his mouth lightly pulling at her ear.

'Throw him off!" her mind screamed. But again she felt like she had no contorl over her body.

"want..." he then whispered. Followed by him snaking his tongue across the outside shell of her ear. Rose couldn't stop herself.

"Mhmmmmmmmmmmmmm." she hummed with her mouth closed. It was like his tongue had unloaded a slow pulse of pleasure into her body.

"Me." Malfoy finally finished.

"What utter bull-!" Rose suddenly said, startled by what he had dared to say. But she was cut off by him crushing his lips against her own.

She found herself kissing him back, angrily jabbing her tongue out into his mouth. He responded to her aggression with his own, opening his mouth a little wider their tongues began to duel ferociously. 'Well that settles it. I'm going to hell in a basket.' Rose thought. She snaked her hands underneath Malfoy's shirt and raked her nails down his chest callously. 'Might as well harm him for doing this to me.' she thought, suppressing a little giggle as she saw pain and rage flash through his eyes. Malfoy replied to her clawing by biting down on her tongue.

"Owwwwww! You fucking bastard." she cried out in pain.

"Serves... you... right." he stated, punctuating each word with a kiss on her neck and a pelvic thrust. He then stopped and brought his lips back to hers but she pulled away.

"Don't... stop thrusting... you pathetic waste... of... space." she said, her voice labored. She was on her way to what she knew would be a fabulous orgasm and she would kill him for daring to do this to her and not finishing her off.

Malfoy simply smirked and began thrusting back and forth with a regular pace. "Well who knew that underneath your pretentious, obnoxious exterior that Rose Weasley loves cock." he grunted out.

"Shut! The! Fuck! Up!" Rose growled in response and then she bit his neck, hard. 'Serves the bastard right.' she thought. Malfoy groaned in response annoying Rose even further. She had wanted him to be in utter pain, not pleasure.

"Fuck this." Malfoy responded. And then he stopped thrusting. He took her lips against his own again, grabbed a hand with one of her own and shoved it into his boxers and wrapped her finger against his cock. His other hand made its way down her skirt, into her panties and she felt two fingers of his easily slip into her soaking wet snatch.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Rose moaned and bucked her hips.

"Jerk my cock you brazen bitch." he spat out in response.

"Sorry, just had to find it first, it was rather small." She replied grinning. It was a lie but she enjoyed the look of anger that fixed itself on Malfoy's face. She began to pull his cock up and down regardless, callously, enjoying the power she had over him. At the same time she was also enjoying as his fingers rubbed against the top of her pussy in an expert like manner, inducing wave after wave of pleasure. 'He's fucking brilliant at this.' she admitted in her mind.

"You're hand is jerking like an inexperienced 13 year old girl." Malfoy said, obviously having had enough of her deliberately tugging too hard.

"And you have no idea how to touch a woman." she replied. Immediately in response she felt his thumb move to her nub and begin to rub circles around as he continued to scrape the top of her pussy with his fingers. Rose threw her head back in pleasure at this. She then began to jerk his cock up and down with a little more care and also used her free hand to massage his balls. He seemed to like this as she could feel spasms beginning to run through him. They were running through her own body too. She knew she was close.

Rose looked straight at Malfoy, into his eyes and she felt like challenging him. "Bet... you'll cum... first." Malfoy simply grinned in response and began to rub her clit faster and pumped his fingers in and out of her snatch. Rose responded by jerking him faster. The two of them began to huff in unison, each breath louder and more prominent than the last. Malfoy leaned in tucking his face into her neck and sniffed her.

"Fuck... you smell so... good... Rose." he said his, voice extremely laboured. Rose wasn't sure whether it was the nuzzle that followed or the fact that he had called her Rose. But she felt herself smash through the barrier and straight into climax.

"Oh... Scorpiiiiiuuuuuusss!" she moaned. Her hips bucking wildly, her legs tightening into a near death grip around his waist and a firey pleasure consuming her body.

"Rose... Rose... Rose... Rose..." he called her name out again and again as she felt his seed spill out covering her hand and his trousers. The two of them continued to buck and jerk around though the noise and movement level decreased until eventually they were still.

Malfoy still had his face buried against his neck and she felt him give her kiss. "That was spectacular, Weasley." he said. Rose nodded. It had been, she'd never had an orgasm like that with Rory.

'Rory!' she thought, a wave of guilt hitting her suddenly. 'I've now cheated on my boyfriend twice. With this... skum.' Rose quickly moved herself off Malfoy and picked up her wand.

"This never happened." she said with an air of finality about it. 'Maybe I should just obliviate him. And myself whilst I'm at it.' she thought.

"Sure, but Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Make it 25 galleons." he called out grinning. Rose snarled, brought up her wand and then flicked it at him.

"STUPEFY!" she cried out. The white jet of light hit him and he fell to the floor smile still intact. 'Serves him right.' Rose thought indignantly walking off, trying her absolute hardest to remove the memories from her brain about what had just happened without the use of any spells.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah. I thought I'd post another chapter. I plan to work the whole Scorpius being bullied angle a bit more soon, but as for when, not to sure. My banking internship is keeping me super busy. But if you review I'm fairly certain I can make more time for you guys. So review if you want more. And thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius was whistling as he made his way to the prefects common room. It had been an entire week since the events in the abandoned classroom with Weasley and she had been avoiding him since. She'd made sure to sit next to her cousins during every lesson, was first out of the classroom and had spent all her time draped over her boyfriend snogging or inside the Gryffindor tower.

'Guilt must be killing her.' he snickered. He assumed this to be the case as up till then, she had never been one for a public display of affection. And that coupled with the fact that whenever he did catch her eye she flushed red and looked away cemented his view. It was not typical Weasley behavior at all.

However it was all about to change. They had patrol, and if there was one thing he knew about Weasley, it was that she preferred to follow the law to every last letter. Scorpius was going to see if he could attain a repeat of what had happened back in the classroom. He needed to, if only to get the red-head out of his mind.

Ever since that day he had been unable to remove her from his mind. The memory of her bucking her hips against him, calling out his first name in total abandon had been engraved at the forefront of his mind since it occurred. It was even affecting his ability to study, read and even his spellcasting as his hexing had been off lately, leaving him prey to Fred and Louis Weasley more than once. Even worse was that she had begun to invade his dreams. He'd had two dreams in which she had starred. She had been in a state of undress in both and his waking up had left him extremely frustrated.

'Which is why I will end this business tonight.' he resolved. He'd fuck her and that would be that. Things would go back to normal. They'd go back to competing to be right in class, the occasional duel in the corridor and that would be that. 'This simply cannot go on any longer.' he resolved.

He finally reached the common room entrance and tapped wall the correct number of times which opened the door to the room. There were 3 people in the room, Rose Weasley, Lily Potter and a 5th year Ravenclaw that he didn't know. Scorpius walked up behind Weasley and decided to give her a small jolt for his amusement. However his plans were thwarted before he even got close.

"Don't even try it Malfoy." Weasley called out as she stood up.

"Try what Weasley?"

"Whatever useless scheme your flobberworm sized brain came up with." she replied sounding bored.

"Scheme? I would never." Scorpius replied, pretending to feel wronged.

"Then what the fuck are you doing in that tie and that green badge with a P on it." she replied, smirking.

"Point taken." Scorpius replied good-naturedly. At this however Lily Potter who had been quietly talking to the Ravenclaw boy stopped abruptly and her eyes flicked back and forth between Scorpius and Weasley. "What do you want Potter?" Scorpius asked coldly. He had no real opinion on the younger two Potter's. The eldest, James, had been a tyrant and his greatest tormentor when he was a part of the school, but now that he had graduated Scorpius' life had been a lot easier.

"Nothing." she said quietly though she still seemed to be studying the two of them.

"Leave my cousin alone, Malfoy." Weasley said, her voice laced with daggers.

"Okay. I have a lot more fun winding you up anyway." Scorpius replied coolly.

"Let's just get going Mr. Arrogant Bastard." Weasley replied whilst walking out.

"Sure, brazen bitch. I've been looking forward to spending some time with you this week anyway." Scorpius replied. 'Crap!' he thought internally. 'What the hell did I just say?' he asked himself.

"Can't say the same. It's been rather nice and quiet without your constant presence." she replied as Scorpius followed her out of the common room.

"Mhm. You tell yourself that. I know you've been bored. And that you've been avoiding me." Scorpius replied.

"Avoiding you? Now I wonder why in Merlin's name why I would do that?" she asked in a sarcastic voice whilst walking away faster. Scorpius jogged to catch her up and then kept to her fast walking pace.

"You've been avoiding me cause you're afraid." he supplied simply.

"Afraid of what? You?" she let out a laugh that Scorpius knew to be fake. After all the two of them had been doing this for six years now. He knew when she was lying just as well as she knew when he was lying.

"Yes. Afraid that I might do... this!" and with that he quickly placed a hand on each of the her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. Scorpius gave her a once over looking her up and down and enjoying the view. 'She really is pretty. Like a wild lioness.' was what ran through his mind before he let go and walked off. Scorpius didn't even look back. If there was one thing he admired about Weasley, it was that she was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Really? You think I'm afraid of you doing that?" she replied indignantly. Scorpius grinned.

"Absolutely."

"Well you are mistaking fear with loathing." Weasley hissed.

"Lie." Scorpius replied curtly.

"Listen!" Weasley said angrily whilst grabbing his arm to stop the two of them moving. "I have a boyfriend. I do not want to be touched by the likes of you." Scorpius simply looked back at her and grinned.

'She says she doesn't want to be touched. And yet she hasn't let go of my arm' he met her icy blue eyes with his own. They glinted dangerously and yet he just couldn't look away from them.

"Okay." Scorpius nodded.

"Okay?" she replied in disbelief.

"Okay." Scorpius repeated, a wider grin. And then he leaned in and brought his lips against her own. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and passionately kissing him back.

Scorpius had to admit. He loved kissing Weasley. It was like a perpetual challenge. The two of them dueling with their tongues and bodies. They had been in competition with everything else and this was no different. Who could make who moan, or cry out with pleasure or pain. Who could cause the other to lose self control. It was just so carnal when compared with Yaxley, who refused to kiss him on the simple grounds that they weren't dating.

Scorpius pulled away about to plant a kiss on her neck when Weasley pushed him away.

"Not here you fucking idiot!" she growled, punching him hard on the arm at the same time.

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you." Scorpius replied with a smirk.

"I don't!" she spat. Scorpius rolled his eyes and took a step towards her.

"Rose." he said quietly.

"What?" she replied indignantly.

"You're a shitty liar." and then he brought his lips to hers again quickly. As he pulled away she leaned in slightly causing her to almost lose balance. Scorpius grinned. "See."

"Shut up!" she huffed, her face flushing bright red. "We still have patrolling to do. If you don't keep your hands to yourself, I will curse you." and with that she walked off.

'I wish she was like this more often.' Scorpius thought. 'Wait what?' he replied to himself after he realised what had just passed through his brain. He simply shook his head and caught up.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

'What the fuck is wrong with you Rose?' she asked herself. She'd kissed Malfoy three times now. After the incident last week, Rose had taken to avoiding him. It was cowardly and un-gryffindor like but she had to do it. Being around him was dangerous, she had concluded. His presence seemed to cause her body to fight her brain and it seemed to win every time. She'd tried to get closer to Rory, in order to block out the memory of Scorpius cumming whilst panting her name in ecstasy but it had failed miserably. She'd tried to have sex with Rory to block it off, but she'd felt riddled with guilt as images of Malfoy had cropped up into her brain and so she found she couldn't go through with it.

'And yet you can willingly cheat on him.' her consciously replied scathingly. It had been at war with her ever since last week. Which was just another reason why she had kept herself away from the boy next to her. It was like he was immune to all her morals. She just didn't have boundaries where he was concerned.

"You're awfully quiet tonight Weasley. Don't you normally have an endless amount of rubbish to spew?" Malfoy asked, his voice as condescending and goading as ever. Rose felt a bit of relief. At least, this was the Malfoy that she was used to and enjoyed. 'Wait... did I just say I enjoyed him?' Rose inwardly sighed. Things were going horribly wrong. Her body had developed a nearly insatiable lust for the bastard next to her and now it seemed it was beginning to slowly infect her brain.

"I just don't have any desire to hear your voice." she replied.

"You'd rather my lips on yours then?" he shot back with a smirk.

"I'd rather my lips on the giant squid than yours." Rose then spat. 'What? That's like the biggest lie ever! You go wild kissing him in a way that you never happens with your own boyfriend!' her traitorous conscience shot back.

Scorpius simply seemed to grin at this. "You into muggle literature, Weasley?" he asked.

"A little, why?" she replied, honestly curious. As a pureblood, Malfoy struck her as the kind of guy who would rather be caught dead than reading any muggle books.

"Ever heard the phrase, denial is not just a river in Egypt? Cause it's pretty apt here." he then said with a wolfish grin. Rose flushed red shook her head.

"Never heard of it. You sure you didn't just make it up?" Rose lied. He gave a bigger laugh at this.

"You aren't fooling yourself Weasley. If you can't even fool your honest, noble gryffindor self, how do you figure that you can deceive death eater spawn such as myself?" he replied. As usual the words death eater were spoken by him in such a bitter manner that Rose was forced to recoil.

"Why do you call yourself that?" she asked, a little curious.

"Because it's what I am." he replied coldly. "Just ask your cousins."

"But you read muggle literature." she replied. 'What are you doing Rose?' her conscience asked. Rose wasn't entirely sure she knew the answer. But she was sure that this route of questioning probably was unlikely to end well.

"Since when has that mattered?" he spat out in reply. It had to be the the meanest, coldest thing she had ever heard from him. It was frankly disturbing. But Rose couldn't help herself, she wanted to know more.

"It's just that I've never so much as heard you say anything about blood and if you read muggle literature too, you don't seem like the type to support Him." she reasoned.

"And yet they all assumed that I do. From the moment I stepped foot in this school." he retorted.

"That's not true!" Rose fired back a little too quickly.

"Weasley, do you know what happened to me on my first day here?" he asked, contemplatively. She shook her head. "Wait, lets go in here." he said in a monotoned voice, walking into an empty classroom. Rose followed wondering what had the normally arrogant boy, so serious. She could feel the waves of anger rolling off him.

"On my first day in this school. I was bullied, repeatedly. I was hexed and jinxed no less that 10 times before I even made it to the sorting. Why? Because of my name alone. They heard Malfoy and that was it, the hexes flew in my direction."

"Not everyone is like that." Rose replied softly.

"No just the majority of your male cousins!" he replied, his eyes turning to steel.

"No, they wouldn't." she replied her voice suddenly thicker.

"Oh really? Don't you know. The first two boys to hex me were the delightful James Potter followed by Fred Weasley. Oh and that excuse for a boyfriend you have was next." he said bitterly.

"But... surely... you must have done something to provoke them." Rose said weakly. She didn't want to think of the alternative.

He laughed humorlessly at this. "Well of course I did. I, Scorpius Malfoy, dared to be born." he then said dryly. "Not one person bothered to get to know me. They all just immediately assumed that I was just another pureblood supremacist."

"That's not true." Rose replied with a broken voice. "That can't be true." Rose didn't want to believe it. If it was true it had a lot of implications to go with.

"It's not?" Malfoy sneered. "Of course, what would I know? I've only been shunned, avoided and hexed for the last six years of my life. But no, if Rose Weasley says it's a lie, it must be so." and with that Rose watched as the prat stormed off. Rose stood there, slightly unsure of what to say. Malfoy was generally condescending and sarcastic when it came to her, but she'd never seen him walk away seething with anger. But for the sake of her own sanity Rose decided to dismiss it all.

"Oh and you still owe me money Weasley." He called out after he was well away.

'He's probably just lying to mess with my head.' she told herself resolutely, ignoring the rational part of her brain which was laughing at her decision to wave away the truth.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"You're back from patrol early." Nott noted. "I'd have thought you and Miss Weasley would have wanted to spend some quality time together."

"I don't want to spend any sort of time with that bitch!" Scorpius returned angrily. He had stomped off to the Room of Requirement since his encounter with Weasley seething with anger. It didn't bother him about the way that she saw him, but what really got to him was just how blind she was. It was as if she was convinced her friends were perfect and capable of no wrong, whilst he, was like the muggle devil himself.

"You want a drink?" Nott asked bringing out a bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky.

"That would fucking great." Scorpius admitted.

"Wow, you're even cursing. She must really have pissed you off. She reject you or something?" Nott asked.

"No, nothing like that. Anyway lets just drink." and with that Scorpius wrapped his fist around the bottle and began to drink.

"Woah, slow down there." Nott said. Scorpius stopped chugging and put the bottle back down, lying back on a sofa enjoying as the firewhiskey began to burn and heat him up from inside. "You're going to be drunk in no time at all."

"That's kind of the point isn't it?"

"Yes, but not so quickly." Nott replied and then took a swig.

"Ah well, I'm just in the mood to get wasted and blot this evening out my mind." Scorpius admitted. It hadn't been his finest hour. Spilling out his feelings to Weasley of all people. Definitely not something that he was proud of. In fact now he thought about it some more he even felt downright embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad in that case, that we are here of all places. It will at least do the job of cleaning up when you vomit."

"When, pshhht. I never vomit, unlike you."

"Keep telling yourself that mate. Remember the time we snuck into that Hufflepuff party? You got wasted and then I had to drag you back to the dungeons, you had definitely been sick then."

"Okay fine, but that was one time. So give me the damn bottle." Scorpius said, holding his hand out expectantly. Nott passed it back with a snicker. The two of them continued to drink in a contemplative silence for a while.

"So what happened tonight?" Nott slurred out a good fifteen minutes later. By this time Scorpius could feel that the alcohol had suitably permeated his brain and began to talk.

"Well at first I set out hoping to shag her." Scorpius said with a grin.

"Wait, you admit you want to shag her?"

"Definitely, she's really hot, especially when she's all angry. Her hair goes everywhere and she goes all read and her eyes go all icy blue. It just looks so fucking amazing."

"Wow, you really like this girl don't you."

"I hate her actually. But she's hot, so I do want to shag her." Scorpius admitted.

"Really? Okay I have a question. Tell me one thing you like about Weasley's personality."

"One thing? Puhlease, thats like impossible." Scorpius said and then he began to laugh.

"You're lying. Stop lying."

"Okay. I like that she's not stupid."

"Hah. This explains a lot!"

"Explains just what?" Scorpius asked indignantly

"You! Fancy! Weasley!" Xander chanted before he descended into giggles.

"I do not!"

"You like her body, and you like that she's on your annoying level of smartness. You even like arguing with her."

"Why would I like some stuck up know it all bitch? Don't be ridiculous."

"You like her because she's a stuck up bitch. Admit it!"

"You've so got your shit twisted! I think she's hot, sure. I would fuck her silly yes. But the girl is the most annoying thing on earth when she gets into that know it all mood. I just need to get her out of my system. One good shag and everything will be sorted."

"You're the most annoying thing on earth when you get into that 'know it all mood'! Yet I'm still friends with you." Nott replied amicably. "Anyway I bid you good luck on your conquest."

"Luck? I don't need that, I'm a Malfoy." Scorpius slurred in return grinning.

"That's exactly why you'll need luck. A Weasley and a Malfoy." Xander returned with a little chuckle.

"Please don't remind me of those red head fuckwits. They've been the bane of my existence for the last six years."

"You're complaining about six? Try seven and at least, when you came into the school, you had me to save your ass from the likes of James and Fred. You should be grateful." Xander said, sounding a little angrier

"I am, you arrogant prat." Scorpius slurred cooly.

"Stubborn git." Nott fired back raising his bottle shakily.

"I'll drink to that." at which he took the final swig of Ogdens before passing out on the sofa.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"So, Rosie, what happened with the devil last night then?" Al asked whilst jabbing a sausage in the general direction of the Slytherin table.

"Nothing, why?" Rose asked, a little on her guard. It wasn't like Al to usually comment on her and Malfoy's 'activities'.

"Well he's looking over here, again, scowling. So spill the beans cousin, what happened?" Al continued?

"Want me to hex him for you?" Fred piped in, sitting down opposite Rose.

"No! Leave him alone." Rose fired back nearly instantly. 'What the fuck did I just do?" Rose's mind just questioned. She looked around at her two cousins who were just giving her odd looks, also surprised that she had decided to even stick up for him at all. "Look, it just escalates things okay. I'll deal with him myself." Rose lied. She had no intention whatsoever of dealing with Malfoy. She had come to the conclusion that being around him was most certainly bad for her morals and mental health. After all even last night she had not only allowed her body to take control of her mind, but to top it off, she's spent half the night wondering whether there was any merit to what he had said about his introduction to Hogwarts. 'Why do I even care?' she asked herself.

"Rose, you there?" Al said, waving his wand in front of her.

"Stop that before I hex you, cousin." She replied tiredly.

"You've been really out of it lately. Well either out of it, or glaring at Malfoy. Did he do something to you?" Al asked. Rose suddenly felt a chill run through her. She realised that she needed to take the utmost care to how she answered the question that Al had just asked. Having been her best friend since before she could even utter a word, he was definitely was more than apt at telling when she was lying.

"He was just his usual pratish self." Rose replied. 'You do love lying to yourself.' Her concience fired back. He'd been totally unlike the Malfoy that she knew last night. The more Rose thought about what he had said, the more it had affected her. And as if on autopilot she glanced in the direction of the blonde who had been taken control of her body and her mind.

He stared back. He wasn't scowling, but instead Rose watched a slight smirk graced his lips. Rose felt her face flush and looked down at her plate. 'Wait did I just really do that?' she asked herself suddenly. 'When did I turn into such a submissive coward around that git?' And with that Rose looked back up, fixing the coldest glare she could on her face. However the blonde git was no longer sitting down. His eyes still trained on her, he sauntered over calmly, grinning. 'What the fuck does he want now?' Rose asked herself.

"What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy? Want a hex?" Fred spat as Malfoy arrived at their portion of the Gryffindor table.

"Hex me if you wish here. With three teachers in the vicinity I should think the amount of detentions you'd receive would make it more than worth it." he replied loftily and then he turned his gaze back to Rose and let his face grow into a larger smirk. "As for why I'm here. I wish to speak to Weasley of course." he said nodding in her direction.

"Well she obviously doesn't want to speak to you so piss off before you find yourself in a world of pain." Fred replied scathingly.

"Really, I guess she wouldn't mind me telling you that she and I have been -" Malfoy started but Rose interrupted quickly, knowing exactly what he was threatening her with.

"We'll talk after I'm done okay." Rose jumped in.

"I'll be waiting." he replied with a smirk and then he walked off.

"Rose, if he's bothering you, Rory, Louis and I would be more than happy to 'subdue' him."

"Subdue? Don't you mean gang up on him violently. That's totally going to help matters." she fired back scathingly.

"It was just a suggestion." Fred replied angrily. He then got up and stormed off. Rose and Al just watched him walk off before Al then fixed a calculative look at her.

"What?" Rose asked, indignant.

"Something's going on between you and Malfoy. Spill." Al replied curtly.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Rose fired back. 'This isn't the right way to go about this Rose.' the voice in the back of her head warned her.

"Yep, definitely something happening. Both of you are acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"You've defended him twice today. Against your own flesh and blood at that. As for him, he didn't even insult you, he NEVER passes up on a chance to insult you."

"You're reading into things." Rose replied, trying to maintain an air of disinterest. She was trying to remove from her own mind that she'd decided to stick up for the slimey git. It was obvious nothing good could come from it.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Anyway, you'll talk when you're ready to talk." Albus said whilst getting up. "Have fun with Malfoy." he finished while walking off.

"How can I have fun with that git?" Rose spat in reply. 'Let us totally ignore the fact he gave you an orgasm.' the voice in her head replied back. Al turned around with a smile.

"Don't pretend you dislike arguing with him Rosie." and before Rose could protest he simply waved his hand and walked off. Rose simply shook her head and then continued to shovel food into her mouth.

"Slow down Rosie, you'll choke yourself." came a voice later. It was none other than her boyfriend, Rory. He sat down next to her with a grin.

"I'll eat as fast as I damn well please." Rose replied gruffly.

"There's my Rosie." Rory replied with a grin giving her a little sideways hug. "Anyway, where have you been over the last week? Feels like you've barely been around."

"Oh you know me, studying and stuff." Rose replied. She felt guilty however. It wasn't an accident. She had been avoiding her boyfriend as whenever she was around him, thoughs of what had been happening between herself and Malfoy kept on cropping up. They filled her with immense guilt that made it very hard for Rose to lavish any physical affection on Rory.

"You study too much." he replied with a sigh. "We haven't had any 'fun' time in a while."

"Look I've been busy okay." Rose said tiredly. 'Busy with Malfoy.' her brain fired back.

"Okay, but I miss you." Rory replied. He then grasped her hand and placed it on what Rose knew to be his member. "He misses you too."

"Not in public." Rose replied sternly and then she walked off. 'Well that was bloody brilliant. You're turning into exactly what Malfoy says you are, a bitch.' her concience fired back. But truthfully she had no desire whatsoever to do anything with Rory. Rose walked out of the hall with a sigh. She knew that there were certainly going to be consequences for the way she was treating her boyfriend.

"Weasley, you know if you frown like that you'll get wrinkles."

'Does the torment of this place never end?' Rose asked herself. It was like she'd woken up straight into a nightmare this morning, and it was only getting worse.

"So cold Weasley. You do hurt me so." he replied with a small smirk etched onto his face and his eyes dancing around with merriment.

"Yes. And I will hurt you some more if you don't get to the point. Hurt you physically that is." she replied scathingly.

"When is your birthday Weasley?" Malfoy suddenly asked, looking thoughtful.

"What?" Rose replied, so thrown by the random question that she forget to even be angry.

"Well I just want to know. I want to get you a dominatrix costume. It would suit you." he replied grinning.

"That's disgusting." Rose replied.

"I disagree. You, black leather, a riding crop, that firey red hair and temper of yours. Quite exquisite don't you think." he replied look at her with eyes full of lust. Rose felt a blush creep onto her face at he unashamedly dragged his eyes across her body.

"Whatever. If you don't tell me the reason why you wanted to see me in 3 seconds I'm going to hex you." She replied trying her best to sound disinterested, despite the fact that inside her head images of her bossing and commanding a naked Malfoy around began to surface. She could feel herself flushing further red.

"See, ever the violent one. Anyway Weasley, follow me." he said and began to turn around. But Rose reached out and grabbed his robe.

"You must be delusional if you think that I'm going to go anywhere private with you." Rose spat out in reply. She knew that her sense of right and wrong, honour and general common sense left the window when she was alone with him.

"Can't trust yourself?" he replied back grinning.

"Well if there are no witnesses there's no telling what hexes I would hit you with." Rose replied. Malfoy snorted at this.

"Muffliato." he muttered flicking his wand quickly at the two of them. Rose had drawn her wand out at the same time, out of reflex. "Geez Weasley, I'm not going to hex you in front of the entrance to Great Hall, put that wand away."

"You've done it in less conspicuous places." she replied.

"True. Anyway, with regards to the money you owe me I've come up with a little proposition. I think it will suit both of us quite well, both in the short and long term." he then said, his eyes glinting. Rose knew that whatever he was about to propose was sure to be far from what she would call morally sound.

"Do go on." Rose replied. Malfoy then took a step forward, until he was up in her space, his eyes drilling into her own. 'Fuck, why does he always do this?' It was like being to close to him removed all her higher mental faculties.

"So, would I be correct in saying that you would like things between us to go back to normal?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Rose retorted, though she inwardly sighed at how raspy her voice sounded.

"Meet me on the seventh floor, outside the old tapestry at 9pm tonight. We'll end this business once and for all." he replied. "No more blackmail, no more vengeful pranks, no more making out. Back to the good old times." he replied, his voice coming out all husky, nearly drawing a shiver out of Rose.

"And why the hell should I trust you about that?" Rose replied

"You only need to trust in one thing Weasley." he replied, a full blown smirk now gracing his face.

"And what is that?" she asked, a little worried.

"If you don't come, by the end of tomorrow, everyone will know our business." and before she could protest he was walking off at an accelerated pace.

* * *

><p>SORRY, I know that took forever to update, but as you know, the financial world has been in turmoil, thus work has kept me VERY busy. Anyway review. Reviews give me the strength to write more when I get home tired at 9pm and want to do nothing but sleep.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry it's late people. Working man here. I only write as a form of theraputic stress release.**

* * *

><p>"I know that smile anywhere. Just what have you got planned for Her now?" Amelia said whilst sitting next to Xander and opposite Scorpius at dinner.<p>

"Her?" Scorpius asked, allowing a fully blown smirk to permiate his face. He was more than aware of who Amelia was referring to.

"Yes, Her. The girl you've forsaken me for." she replied.

"Oh, he plans to finally throw his quaffle through her hoop, if you know what I mean." Xander replied.

"That's one way to put it." Amelia replied grinning.

"Well it's taken too long. The blasted bitch needs to leave my head. She's even invading my fucking dreams." Scorpius replied agressively.

"Fucking dreams or fucking dreams?" Xander quipped.

"Probably both." Amelia said giving Scorpius the critical eye. Scorpius felt himself flush under her gaze as he was well aware it was both. "Yeah it's both."

"Shut up." Scorpius replied with a grin.

"He thinks that if he just shags her once, she'll be totally out of his system." Xander noted.

"Wishful thinking." Amelia replied with a snort. "Even now he's positioned himself to look at her."

"I have not." Scorpius replied indignantly. But at the same time he couldn't help but sneak a glance at the Gryffindor table towards the girl in question. She was shovelling food into her mouth at what could be noted as a very unladylike rate, causing Scorpius to shake his head with a little smirk. 'So not only a bitch, but an uncouth one too.'

"Oh god. It's worse than I thought. I know that look." Xander said with a deep sigh.

"Oh I agree. What I just saw was fairly disturbing." Amelia continued.

"What look?" Scorpius replied, a little unsure.

"The one you just had when you glanced over at Weasley." Amelia replied.

"You're seeing things." Scorpius replied, attempting to put as much disinterest into his voice as was possible. Amelia just rolled her eyes.

"You can try and hide it, but you never look at me with a mixture of lust and longing." she replied.

"Longing?" Scorpius replied, snorted back a laugh.

"Deny it all you want. You want her." Xander said.

"Yes, I want to shag her. That's all." Scorpius continued.

"So you've said a million times. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you two pigs." Amelia stated shaking her head at the same time.

"Because you still love us anyway. Besides, who'd keep us under control if you weren't around?" Xander asked grinning.

"That's very true. You two would have run riot. You, Xander would definitely have been expelled by now for some sort of vengeful scheme."

"Hey, I can't help it, sometimes I just see red you know." Xander replied with a shrug.

"Yeah and so did Voldemort, and what did that lead to?" she replied.

"Well, I'm hardly itching to spend my life where my grandfather did now am I." Xander replied, his voice suddenly picking up an air of seriousness about it.

"Woah, woah, it was in light jest." Amelia then replied, putting her hands up in a stop sign. "By the way, Scorpius, you should spend more time looking this way and less time looking at her, or someone else might jump to conclusions." Scorpius nearly choked on his pumpkin juice when this was stated. It was true, he'd been totally zoning out, with his eyes trained on the Weasley, it was like he couldn't help it any more. They just kept going back to her. He also knew that she knew, because he'd watched as she had begun to get more and more flushed and was definitely avoiding his gaze. But if there was a little bonus for him, it was that he could see that there was also an obvious wall that she had placed between her and her boyfriend.

'Wait, why do I even care about that?' Scorpius asked himself with a slight shake of the head. He almost felt like growling. 'This witch is dangerous.' he then realised. 'She's fucking invading my thoughts, dreams and actions.' and it was this thought, more than anything that was spurring him on to get this whole business over and done with. He couldn't afford to stay hung up on her, because in class it had even begun to affect his work.

"Hey, lover boy." Xander called out, whilst waving his hands annoyingly in front of Scorpius' eyes to bring him out of his unfocused state. "We're leaving." Scorpius nodded and walked out with the other two. As he reached the entrance of Great Hall he couldn't help but cast one final look back. His eyes immediately met the Weasley's icy blue ones. He couldn't resist mouthing out 'See you later, bitch.' She simply rolled her eyes in response and pointedly looked away, her face flushing red.

-x-y-z-a=b=c=

"Rose would you please sit the fuck down, before I stupefy you!" Roxanne Weasley stated annoyed at her cousin's pacing, and general hyperactive activity inside the 6th year girl's dormitory. "I came here to ask for some help with this transfiguration essay, and all you've done is walk around the room like a mad woman."

"Sorry." Rose replied sheepishly. but she couldn't help it at all. It was like there was a pit of snakes that was writhing around in her stomach. All caused by Him. The Malfoy had seemingly invaded her mind. She could barely meet his eyes anymore. When she did, it felt like he was performing lengilimecy on her. She felt exposed, like he could read the sordid thoughts and dreams that her mind had been full of late. Even today, in History of Magic, no less she had dozed off and then he decided to show up in her dream. His hands deftly shedding her clothing, his lips planting kisses across-

"Rose! Merlin to Rose!" Roxanne shouted. "Seriously what is with you tonight? You can't sit down, you can't focus, this is totally not Rose Harrieta Weasley behaviour!" the mixed race girl replied throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"Okay, okay, no need to go drama queen on me Roxie." Rose replied rolling her eyes at her cousin's typical over dramatical response. "You know, I've half a mind to send you to Hollywood or something when you're done with these Owls, you'd make a lot more money there."

"Hollywood?" Roxie questioned.

" Don't worry." Rose replied with a sigh. 'This is what I get for being one of the only Weasleys that has a muggleborn parent.'

"Anyway are you going to help me or not. If I fail, I won't get any OWLs, if I don't get any OWLS, my life as we know it will be totally over. And you wouldn't want that on your conscience would you. All because you couldn't sit down to focus on helping your cousin." Roxie cried out. Rose simply rolled her eyes again.

"You know, emotional blackmail isn't going to work on me." Rose replied.

"Okay, then why don't you tell me what's on your mind? Perhaps if we solve that problem we can get back to my problems." Rose shook her head vigorously. Images of lust filled, angry grey eyes and platinum blonde hair began to fill her mind again.

"There is nothing on my mind!" Rose protested. 'Lies. You were thinking about him, you're always thinking about him.' the voice in her head fired back. 'You know I'm getting very tired of you telling me I'm lying. Can you please just shut the fuck up?' another part of her brain fired back. 'Are you having an argument inside your head with yourself? Because this is totally normal behaviour.' it replied again. Rose couldn't help but snarl in frustration, causing Roxie to look at her with a frown.

"I was only joking." she said, her voice a lot more timid. Rose sighed, feeling guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that for you, it's just that I've got a lot on my mind." Rose admitted.

"Why didn't you just admit it when I asked you?" Roxie asked. "I'm your cousin and one of your best friends. I'm here to help, but I can hardly help you if you don't talk to me Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes again at Roxie. 'Definitely belongs in Hollywood.'

"It should resolve itself in a few hours I hope."

"Well good, because if this is going to continue, I swear I'll tie you up and deliver you to your boyfriend so that he can help relieve some of that stress." Roxie replied with a grin.

"Roxie!" Rose gasped.

"What? It is the best way to get rid of stress." Roxie replied grinning.

"You're 15 for fuck sake!" Rose cried out.

"Yeah and you were 14 when you started having sex with Rory. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Tha-thats totally beside the point!" Rose shouted going red.

"Woah, okay, okay. No need to get that angry. Save it for Malfoy." Roxie said putting her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not saving anything for him!" Rose retorted angrily before storming out. 'Well done Rose. That was a totally normal and rational response by you.' she reprimanded herself as she slipped out of the Gryffindor common-room and onto the staircase.

'I have to get this Malfoy business sorted once and for all.' she resolved. It was beginning to seep into everything. So she decided she would meet with him, hear what he had to say and leave, hopefully never having to so much as see his face again.

'I should really curse him for threatning me with blackmail. Actually I think I will.' Rose resolved as she stomped her way down the stairs towards the seventh floor.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Scorpius grinned to himself as he heard stomping footsteps approaching. He had her exactly where he wanted.

'I need my bedroom to appear.' he willed in his head, picturing the makeshift bedroom he had fashioned out of the room of requirement. He stared at the wall expectantly and began to grin as he heard the stone begin to shift to make a door.

"What the fuck?" called out another voice who had now made it to his location. Scorpius looked to his side to see Weasley, standing next to him, her hair falling all over the place, her face slightly red and it's resident scowl fixed on it.

"Never heard of the Room of Requirement, Weasley?" he asked.

"The room of requirement?" she enquired with a gasp. "But... I thought... I heard it had been destroyed." she stuttered out.

"Not destroyed, just when I first opened it, it was full of ashwinders and their eggs. Took a long time to clear it out." Scorpius explained.

"Ashwinders? They are meant to be really dangerous though."

"Maybe to incompetent fools like you, but to me, they represent a shedload of money." he replied with a grin.

"I'm not a fool. And if you call me one again, I will knock you out." she replied coldly. "Anyway how did you make the money."

"I used the eggs to brew some potent love potions and then sold them to your uncle via proxy." he replied grinning.

"You do business with my uncle?" Weasley replied incredulously.

"No, Harrison Romphus does business with him. I simply pretend to be Harrison."

"Why?" she enquired. "What's the need for a proxy."

"You know what my surname is Weasley. And you're making it really hard for me to not call you a foolish person." he replied back scathingly.

"Whatever." she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Now can we get this over with. Believe it or not but I have much better things to do with my time than stand around with you."

"Whatever you say." he replied whilst opening the door to the room. He stepped in and frowned.

His room was usually a large room decorated in green. The bed was normally covered in green and silver sheets with green curtains on the post, a fireplace that burned green with two sofa's facing it and also a number of large bookshelves with a vast range of books next to a desk. However it appeared that the presence of the Weasley had tainted it. One of the sofa's was now red, and as for the bed, it had gone from being green and silver to gold and silver and had increased from a large single bed to a king-sized bed. On the curtain was an image of a green snake poised to lash out a golden lion. Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle at the image.

"Care to tell me what is so funny?" Weasley asked, her voice floating over in a condescending manner as she looked around the room. Scorpius simply pointed at the image.

"Kind of sums us up, doesn't it." she replied with a rueful grin. And then she took a look at the bed and Scorpius noticed a slight shiver go through her. "So now that I'm here, would you care to tell me what was so important that you had to meet me in some makeshift bedroom?" she then said, her voice dropping in temperature.

"I hate you." Scorpius said, with no malice in his voice.

"I didn't come here for you to insult me." she replied making a move to walk out.

"Wait!" Scorpius called out grabbing her arm. He then tugged on her pulling her closer in.

"You better remove your hand right fucking now!" she growled. Scorpius shrugged and dropped his hand.

"You hate me too." he then stated as simply and as unemotionally as one would when making a statement about the weather.

"Got that right." she replied scathingly.

"So what in merlin's name is going on between us then?" he asked.

"Nothing." she hissed, her eyes shooting him a piercing gaze, like she was stabbing him with icicles.

"Well in any case. This nothing has to stop once and for all. And I know how to end it." he replied.

"And just how do you plan to do that then?" she enquired.

"Like this." Scorpius replied. He the stepped forwards and pushed her hard towards the bed. Weasley went flying backwards and fell onto the bed her fire-red hair splayed all around her head and her eyes wide in shock. 'Merlin she's beautiful.' Scorpius thought as he gave her a once over. But her arm dove for the pocket in which she kept her wand but before she could reach it Scorpius quickly moved forwards and straddled her, capturing her wrists in his hands. He then moved them beside her head and grinned. He had her where he wanted. Underneath him, defenceless.

"Let go of me you fucking prick." she shouted at him, struggling. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Scorpius giggled as he stared down at the struggling witch.

"No I don't think I will." he replied. He gave her another once over with his eyes whilst taking a deep breath in through his nose as well, enjoying the effect that she had on his senses. The scowl left her face at this point and she looked at him in an almost questioning manner. And then he brought down his lips onto hers.

He forced his tongue into her mouth and began to probe at her own with responded with fury attacking at his. He could help but grin as she began to respond ferociously. He lowered the rest of his body onto her and moved his hands from her wrists and into her masses of hair. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a nearly crushing embraced.

Scorpius couldn't help but moan into her mouth at this. He couldn't help it, it was like was slowly taking over his body. He pulled away due a lack of and pressed his lips against her neck making sure to take a deep breath to breath her scent in.

"Merlin you smell good." he wheezed out, muffled by her hair and neck.

"Shut the fuck up." she replied. And then craned her neck up and gave him a bite on his neck, causing him to gasp.

"That hurt you crazy bitch!" he replied with a growl.

"As much as this?" she asked with a giggle.

"What?" Scorpius replied, confused. She then slid her hands under his shirt, with her nails digging into his skin and dragged upwards, pulling up his shirt to his head and scratching him at the same time. She then pulled it over his head leaving Scorpius' chest and arms exposed.

"That." she replied with an evil smirk on her face.

-x-y-z-a-b-c- (Author note: Gonna try dual POV here, enjoy it)

"You fucking bitch!" Scorpius cried out. Rose giggled, she didn't know why but she felt driven to infuriate him at every turn.

Scorpius' hands dove for her chest and before Rose could protest he ripped her shirt in two, buttons flying off everywhere.

'No bra!' Scorpius exclaimed in his head as he looked down at the smooth pale skin that rose into two grapefruit sized mounds topped with light pink areolas and swollen, sticking out red nipples. Scorpius immediately sensed his chance to take revenge and brought his mouth down on her right breast and bit down.

"Ughhhhhh!" Rose cried out as an equal amount of pleasure and pain shot through her.

"Looks like I've got you under my control." Scorpius said as he removed his mouth from her nipple, looking at her through his fallen platinum blonde hair, his eyes molten like mercury. Rose growled and then rolled the two of them over placing herself on top of him.

"What was that you were saying?" she replied with a grin. She then shrugged off her shirt and threw it away leaving her chest as exposed as Scorpius'.

"That you are terrible at giving pleasure." he replied giving her a challenging look. Rose, never one to back down from a challenge set by him immediately began to undulate her middle against his hardness.

Scorpius shuddered. It was like everything this witch did to him, brought him closer to a state of pure bliss. The more he set out to enrage her, the more she set out to pleasure him.

"Not so bad am I?" Rose replied.

"My right hand is better." Scorpius shot back instantly. He enjoyed the look of rage that flashed in the ice blue eyes as he said it. She let out a snarl and rolled off him.

Before Scorpius could protest Rose yanked his trousers off his waist roughly removing his black boxers with them. His cock was left to hang out free and Rose gripped it with her left hand and gave it a tug.

'I'm so going to be crucio'd to death for this.' she thought. And then she pulled down her skirt and underwear and positioned Scorpius' prick below her dripping wet cunt.

'Merlin's beard, she's actually going to ride me!' Scorpius thought. He couldn't believe it. He had thought that it would take some serious persuasion of the physical kind to get anywhere near to this close, but Rose had been moving the encounter along at a frightening pace. He then watched as she closed her eyes and begun to descend.

Pleasure. Pure pleasure shot through both of then as Rose almost teasingly slowly, lowered herself onto him. Their eyes connected, the two of them looking at each other and for once there was no hint of malice there, just simply a shared look of bliss.

And then Rose began to roll her hips back and forth. Scorpius groaned at this and clutched at his sheets with clenched fists.

"I thought... you said... your right hand... was better." Rose rasped. Her breath seemed to have left her and she was struggling to maintain any sort of rhythm.

"It... still... is..." Scorpius lied, his voice just as laboured as the girl riding him. Rose leaned down and then bit down on his neck roughly. "Aghhhhh!" Scorpius cried out, pain shooting through him. "What the fuck was that for you crazy woman?"

"Ly..ing." she wheezed.

Her reply lit a fuse in him. Scorpius roughly shoved her off him and then quick as anything pushed her down on the bed face first.

"Don't do that again." he growled, before entering her from behind roughly. Rose shuddered, as he filled her. Scorpius then began to pump into her at a heightened pace, causing Rose start huffing and moaning. She backed into him as he kept on slamming into her as she drew closer and closer to the edge. She could feel her mind coming apart at the seams as orgasmic bliss threatened to overload it.

Scorpius was revelling in the image before him. Rose Weasley, from behind driving herself into him with wanton abandoned as he was slapping himself repeatedly into her. Her luscious fire-red hair was now fanned out all over her back and down the sides of her face. He could literally smell the her arousal as he felt parts of her muscles spasm. She was close. And he was no further away either. He was so close to what he already knew was going to be the strongest orgasm in his life. He then leaned down into her hair whilst he continued pumping and drew breath through his nose. The smell was too much.

"Roooooooooooooooose." he shuddered slamming himself into Rose. Rose heard her name called out and it was too much for her. Waves of ecstasy began to radiate through her. She lost complete control of her muscles, as they began tensing and relaxing randomly whilst her vision began to funnel and turn white. Her pussy clenching and relaxing began to milk the juice out of Scorpius into her as she panted away, her eyes rolling back into her head. Scorpius couldn't breath. He couldn't do anything, it was like his muscles had clamped down. He just revelled in the waves of pleasure that coursed through him.

Eventually he could breath. And he collapsed on top of Rose gasping for oxygen. He wasn't the only one either. Rose was also trying desperately to get oxygen back into her brain which had nearly whited out in pleasure.

The two of them lay in that position, Scorpius on top of Rose for a good 3 minutes, nothing said, just panting could be heard. Eventually, Scorpius rolled off to the side and shut his eyes, Rose already asleep next to him, having been mentally and physically exhausted by the orgasm that had ripped through her.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

'What's that smell?' Rose asked herself groggily. She moved her head closer towards the source of the musty smell. It was a warm, breathing body. She burrowed her neck into it and inhaled deeply feeling a smile work its way across her face.

'Wait a second, this doesn't smell like Rory at all.' was the second thought that passed through her brain.

Rose slowly opened her eyelids and caught a flash of blonde hair, she immediately shut them again. But it was too late, the memories of last night began to flood her brain.

'Please let it be a dream! PLEASE!' she internally pleaded. The implications were too much to bear. 'How could I do this?' she asked herself. 'How did I do this?'. She had gone and cheated on her boyfriend, multiple times. And not just with anyone either, she had gone and slept with her enemy, her family's enemy too. She didn't even want to think about the consequences as to what would happen if any found out.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and the reality of what she had done finally began to sink in. It was real, it wasn't just a bad dream. She had gone and slept with the Malfoy.

"Fuck." she sighed loudly. The boy lying next to her began to stir at this and Rose watched as his grey eyes fluttered open and met her own.

"Mornin Weasley." he whispered with a smile. Rose was unsure of what to say, she'd seen him smirk, grin evilly and occasionally throw out a small lopsided grin, but she'd never seen a smile on his face, it looked surprisingly warm and was totally out of place on his face. "I would have thought you'd have bolted, and obliviated me already."

He then sat up and took a look at his watch and then lay back down burrowing his head into her hair and w

"Urm, Malfoy. Just what the fuck are you doing?" she asked.

"It's 4am, I'm going back to sleep." he replied whilst wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. Rose quickly came to her senses after this and pushed him off the bed.

"Are you fucking crazy?" she screamed. "You think, you can fuck me and cuddle up to me. Who the fuck do you think you are, my boyfriend?" Malfoy stood up at this and smirked.

"No, but want me to go and get him. I'm sure he'd just love to know what you got up to last night."

"You tell anyone. Anyone at all, and I will not hesitate to use the cruciatus curse on you Malfoy!" she spat out angry and scared. She could not allow anyone to find out about it. Malfoy however just let out a long laugh at this.

"And they call me the death eater." he choked out in between laughs. he then took a deep breath as if to compose himself before decending into laughs all over again.

"It's not fucking funny!" Rose screamed, feeling herself getting more and more angry by the minute at his dismissal of her threats.

"Okay, okay." he said standing up. Rose blushed as she looked at the naked blonde boy in front of her. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Anyway this is a one off thing."

"You've fucking got that right." she retorted angrily. "As far as I'm concerned this never fucking happened. And if you ever touch me again, I'll fucking hex your balls off!"

"Such a foul mouth. Anyway, don't worry yourself, I have no intention of touching you again. This was simply my way of dealing with our 'issues'. Now if you would kindly leave. I want to get some more sleep in." he replied finishing his sentence off with a fake yawn. Rose rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. "Oh and one more thing Weasley."

"What?" she spat.

"Nice tits." he said with a leery grin.

"Never mind the cruciatus curse Malfoy. If you ever say that to me again, I'm going to use the killing curse on you." she said whilst putting on her clothes at speed.

"Whatever, just get out of here. I'm going back to bed." he said with a sigh. Rose said nothing and hurried up as she put on her clothes.

She walked out of the green and red bedroom without so much as a glance back at the naked boy who had managed to destroy her moral compass. Walking all the way to the Gryffindor tower in the dark only one thing went through her mind. 'What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. Me?' she asked herself. She couldn't understand how or why she just seemed to lose control around the blonde git. The only thing that gave her hope was the fact that he had been insistent that their secret romp was to be a one off, to be forgotten forever.

"Prodigus." she said to the fat lady, who was fast asleep. The portrait gave her no notice. "Prodigus!" she called out again a little louder.

"It's rude to wake someone up like that!" the Fat Lady fired back angrily before opening up. Rose simply walked through, unwilling to get herself into another fight that night. However it was not to be.

"Where the fuck have you been!" whispered a voice furiously as she stepped into the common room. Rose jumped in shock before giving her cousin Fred a growl. She then looked around the common room and was met with a number of frowning, tired, scowling faces. Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Albus and Rory were all sat there looking at her.

'Oh shit.'

"Well, answer the question!" Louis snapped, bagging a piece of parchment on the table for emphasis.

"I err- I was in the library." Rose said.

"Bullshit." her boyfriend called out, giving her a fierce look. "We would have seen you."

"How? Were you all spying on me?" she asked, trying to drip as much venom into her voice as possible. Inwardly she was pleading that they'd turn on the defensive. But it was not to be.

"As a matter of fact, we were." Louis replied holding up the brown parchment. Rose saw what it was and felt all the blood drain from her face. It was the Mauraders Map. "We couldn't find you anywhere. So don't try and claim you were in the library." he said angrily.

"Where were you Rose? You just disappeared from your bed, we couldn't even find you on the map." Rory asked his voice softer.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap.' Rose thought. She was going to have to give a little of the truth.

"Okay, fine I was in the Room of Requirement. Now can I please go back to bed?" she replied back with venom.

"Hey what's that on your neck?" Roxanne asked, her voice laced with curiosity as she pointed at Rose.

"What's what?" Rose asked. Rose felt her stomach plummet. Things were about to get ugly.

"Geez, Rory, there's no need to bite Rosie here so hard." Albus said with a grin on his face.

"What the fuck are you blabbering on about?" Rory snapped at Al, before turning back to Rose. He then got out of his chair and paced towards her looking closer.

"What?" Rose asked trying to sound nonchalant as possible. Rory shook his head with a growl. And then he started sniffing her. "What the fuck are you doing?" Rose asked as she shoved her boyfriend away gently. He grabbed her and pulled her back in roughly and sniffed again, whilst his eyes began to look over her.

"What's his name?" he suddenly let out, his voice dangerously low.

"Who's name?" Rose replied, trying to play it off. Inside she could already feel tears of guilt beginning to well up.

"Don't fuck with me!" he snapped. "I can smell male cologne on you and that's a fucking love bite."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rose replied, her voice however came out all wrong. Rather than hard it hitched, and the first tear left her eyes.

"Rose is this true?" Fred asked, his voice laced with disbelief. Rose gave the smallest of nods before bursting into tears.

"." she rushed through her sobs.

"What the fuck. Did she just say Malfoy?" Louis said. Rory stood there in a state of shock, not moving, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. This just led to Rose sobbing even harder.

'Why, why did I do this?' she asked herself over and over again.

"Did Malfoy sleep with you?" Rory asked in a tiny voice.

"It wasn't... I couldn't... it was like I wasn't in control." Rose tried to justify through her tears.

"Fuck." Rory said, before sitting back down on the couch burying his hands in his head.

"Rose?" Al called out quietly whilst putting his arms around her. "What happened?" he asked gently. She looked up at her best friend and closest confidant, looked into his green eyes and stopped crying for a second to answer.

"I don't know." she replied honestly. And then she dissolved into another fit of tears sobbing.

"Roxie, can you take her to her bed." Al said gently, leading Rose towards the dorm entrance. "We'll deal with this tomorrow." Roxanne nodded and Rose felt herself being forced into taking steps. All she could do was look at her boyfriend's defeated figure and the look of disbelief on her cousins faces and cry even harder. -x-y-z-a-b-c-

Scorpius woke up with a smile on his face. He'd done it, he'd finally bagged the Weasley, and now he could move on with his life. Smiling he got out of bed, resisting the urge to inhale the sheets which still smelled of her intoxicating scent. He then put on his robes and walked out of the room with the intention to make his way back to the dungeons so he could take a shower.

He barely took two steps out of the Room of Requirement before he felt the skin of the back of his neck stand up.

"Stupefy!" a voice cried out. He whirled around to see the source, but before he could his world went black.

-x-y-z-a-b-c- (A/N: shit is about to get disturbing. Read at your own peril, because this is nasty.)

"Rennervate." a voice spoke as Scorpius opened his eyes. He found himself face to face with Rory Finnegan. His brown eyes were filled with rage.

'That fucking girl couldn't keep her mouth shut could she?' he sighed. Scorpius looked around to assess the situation. He was in a room he'd never seen before. There were no windows, one door and he was tied to a chair. Next to Rory were Louis and Fred Weasley. And his wand most definitely was not in his pocket. 'Shit.' He then steeled himself for what was coming next.

"What did you do to her?" Rory asked, his voice soft.

"Nothing." Scorpius replied. Suddenly Scorpius found himself unable to breath as Rory had punched him hard in the stomach. He gasped desperately for air but it seemed to refuse to enter his lungs.

"Liar!" he shouted, and then he spat in his face. "Did you use some kind of potion?" he asked, forcefully. Scorpius simply shook his head.

Two punches to the jaw followed. Scorpius cried out in pain and began to struggle against the bindings. But they were secure.

"You're not getting out of those." Fred said with a little laugh. "I tied them myself with a special unbreakable rope that my dad invented."

"FIRE!" Scorpius yelled. The situation was looking more dangerous by the second. He needed to grab the attention of someone quickly otherwise he was going to really regret it. He yelled out fire as he had learned early on that this garnered a lot more attention than yelling help did.

"Fire? What fire?" Louis asked with a giggle. "If you are trying to shout to get attention give up. We're in the room of requirement. We asked for a private room where nobody could hear or see anything going on. You're on your own." he finished with a wide grin, all his teeth showing. "Now answer the question. What did you do to her."

"Nothing!" Scorpius shouted, feeling a little more desperate.

"I've been looking forward to this. Spent the last 4 hours waiting for you to lie to us." Rory said with a grin. He then grabbed Scorpius' left index finger and pulled back hard. There was a snapping sound followed by a yell.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scorpius screamed, pain shooting through his finger.

"I repeat, what did you do to her?" Rory asked again.

"Nothing, I swear!" he cried out.

"You're a fucking liar." Fred replied. And then he punched Scorpius straight in his groin.

"AGHHHH!" Scorpius cried out again, tears now streaming down his face as pain radiated through his body. "I didn't do anything."

"For every lie you tell I'm going to hurt you more. Now admit it, you did slipped her something, didn't you?" Louis demanded.

"No... I swear." he chocked out.

"Wrong answer, again!" Rory said. He then unloaded a flurry of punches at Scorpius' head. Scorpius could do nothing but take the hits. He was left feeling dizzy, he could taste blood in his mouth and there was plenty streaming out of his nose.

"You still maintain your answer?" Louis asked. Scorpius nodded. "Fred, unbind his left hand." Louis then commanded. Scorpius closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, sure that whatever was about to happen was going to be nothing short of excruciatingly painful.

He couldn't help but look though as they unbound his wrist and swivelled it off the chair, leaving it in the air. Louis then gripped the fist with a steel grip lifted up his leg and brought down his foot on the wrist.

There was a loud crack and then the loudest scream of pain yet.

"Stop, please!" he cried out, tears leaving his face uncontrollably as the bottom half of his wrist dangled. "I didn't do anything."

"She was probably saying stop all night too, but did you?" Rory asked. And before Scorpius could respond he was hit in the head a number of times again by punches.

'Please just let this end.' He silently begged as blood poured out of his nose, which he now knew was broken. He spat out some of the blood that had filled his mouth and even felt some flowing out of his ears. But most of all, the thing that encompassed him was agony.

"Still no answer? Well I guess we should break the rest of his fingers then." Fred said with a grin.

"Let's break a few ribs whilst we are at it. Then I've got to get to charms, got an essay to hand in." Louis chimed in.

Scorpius closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in anticipation. However it did nothing. There was another crack. And his right index finger was broken. And he was screaming again. His throat was now hoarse and rough, like it had been lacerated by knives but he couldn't stop. Just as he couldn't stop the crying. Or the pain.

Another finger was snapped. More screaming. It went on and soon Scorpius felt faint. His shirt was now soaked red with blood, and he didn't even have the energy to scream. He just whimpered. No tears even came out.

And then more punches came. They landed everywhere, his face, his arms, his chest, his stomach. He was utterly defenceless. It continued, and eventually Scorpius tried to let himself fall into the oblivion that he could feel was so close. He could feel the warm embrace of unconsciousness close to him, but being kept just out of reach by the vast amounts of pain going through him.

"We should stop." Louis said suddenly looking a little worried.

"Why, this fuck forced himself on my girlfriend!" Rory cried out, letting lose another punch to Scorpius' face. This clipped his jaw and clean broke it. Scorpius couldn't even scream. He just trembled in pain.

"Shit." Fred exclaimed, looking at Scorpius' hanging jaw. "Let's get out of here." The other two looked at the boy who was covered in purple bruises, blood and had broken bones everywhere and nodded.

Scorpius was left alone. He couldn't move. He was still leaking blood and getting more and more light headed. His vision was leaving him.

'I'm going to die here.' he thought sadly. 'All because I couldn't keep my fucking penis in my pants.'

Desperation set in. Despite the pain, he struggled against the chair. 'Please let me out!' he begged the room. As if in reply the room began to raw and shift shape leaving him at the entrance with an open door. He felt himself fading, though at the same time a siren began to sound, though to Scorpius it was getting quieter and quieter.

Seconds, minutes or hours later, Scorpius having lost track of time heard a scream near him. Some time later there were a lot of voices, he could barely make out anything other that the words: broken, medical and Pomfrey, being yelled out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's getting serious now. I hated writing that last scene. It was horrible, absolutely horrible, but don't worry, everyone will be judged and punished in the story. I don't condone cheating (even though I myself can't do commitment). I certainly don't condone boyfriend stealing. As for bullying, that's really low.<strong>

**Anyway read and review. Sorry the update took so long, but as some of you may know the Euro is having issues at the moment, which in turn is giving me issues at work.**


	6. Fallout

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know things have gotten a little more serious but I promise to let it lighten up a bit soon.**

* * *

><p>Rose did not want to get out of bed. This much she was sure of. The moment her feet touched the floor she would have to do face another day and that was something that she just did not want to do. She would have to face a boyfriend she had cheated on as well as the devil who she had cheated on him with. The day could only go bad, that much she was sure of. And this is why she had her eyes still tightly closed as she heard the hustle and bustle of people moving around the room.<p>

Sadly this wasn't to last. She heard as the curtains around her bed were drawn.

'Fuck me. Can't I just skip today?' she silently pleaded to nobody.

"Rose, you're going to miss breakfast!" a stern voice called out. Great, Lily Potter had come to bother her. Rose simply grabbed her pillow and shoved it on-top of her head in wilful defiance. She heard Lily laugh. "Because that's going to stop us having a little chat." Lily replied. And then she grabbed Rose's duvet and yanked it off. Rose simply curled up into a ball.

"I don't want to go to breakfast." she moaned.

"Tough. Albus wants to talk to you and he's been hassling me from the moment I made my way into the common room to go and get you. So you are coming downstairs Rosie." Lily replied.

'Why in Merlin's name is this girl so like her mother.' Rose complained to herself in her head. She reluctantly pulled the pillow off her face and sat up looking at Lily. The stern face fell off Lily and was instantly replaced with worry.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lily asked softer.

"Not going to talk about it." Rose replied curtly. She didn't want to even think about what had happened. Talking about it would only make things worse. And with that Rose rolled out of bed.

"In any case, you might want to get some concealer." Lily offered.

"Why?"

"The swollen puffy eye thing you know." Lily replied. "Kind of gives away your current emotional state."

"Oh." Rose replied blandly. "Yeah I guess I should cover that up. Thanks." and with that she made her way to the shower.

Rose sat down in the shower, her face in the palms of her hands as she thought about everything that had occurred the previous night.

'What the fuck is wrong with me.' was the one thought that kept repeating itself in her mind. She wanted to blame Malfoy for what had happened. It would be easy and she'd feel a lot less guilty, but she knew it was a lie. She'd wanted it just as much as he had. Which was even worse when she took into account the fact that she actually had a boyfriend. He hadn't really done anything wrong. But she was supposed to know better.

'I'm a fucking Gryffindor, we're meant to be the noble ones!'

In the end Rose decided it would be for the best if she just pretended the day had never happened. At least that was what she told herself as she made her way down to the common room. However the moment she saw Albus perched on the arm of a chair looking at her she knew that her wish was not one that was going to be granted. So it was with a sense of doom filling her Rose approached her black haired cousin.

"Hey." she greeted nonchalantly.

"You okay?" he asked, a concerned look gracing his face. Rose nodded, but obviously he wasn't convinced as a frown appeared on his face. "Let s go down to breakfast." he said eventually when it became obvious that Rose wasn't going to say anything else without being prompted.

"So how did it happen?" Albus asked, curiosity getting the better of him as they descended down the rotating staircase.

"I don't really know." Rose confessed.

"This must have started somewhere." he pressed. "I'm guessing it was before the potions incident right?" he then enquired. Rose casted her mind back and then flushed as she remembered when she had grabbed Scorpius' member.

"Does it matter?" Rose asked flushing red.

"I'm just a little worried." Al admitted. "Because this behaviour is not like you at all."

"I know." Rose replied sadly. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I can't control myself around him." Rose quietly admitted feeling tears threatening to surface again. "He just knows how to push all the right buttons." Al nodded.

"So it was mutual?" Al asked in confirmation. Rose nodded. The two of them entered Great hall and Albus led them to sit down away from the rest of their house. However soon enough Lily approached them and sat down opposite them.

"You heard?" Lily asked.

"Heard what?" Albus replied.

"Malfoy is in the hospital wing. Apparently he was found a few minutes ago, beaten within an inch of his life."

"What?" Rose exclaimed. Her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, someone broke his jaw and other bones of his." Lily said. "They found him on the seventh floor. Cassie Stevens said that she'd never seen so much blood on one person."

Rose didn't know what to say. She had instantly concluded who had done it. The timing was too precise for it to be a coincidence. She looked to Albus who seemed to be mirroring her look of worry.

"Rory." she mouthed wordlessly to Al, he nodded. She began looking around the room frantically for her boyfriend. However she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Rose." Al prodded her. She ignored him as she continued looking around. "Rose!" Al exclaimed.

"What?" Rose fired back.

"Why is Alexander Nott looking glaring at you?" Al asked sounding a little bit more worried.

"Huh?" Rose replied. 'Why do I have a feeling this day is about to get worse?' she groaned internally. She looked over to the Slytherin table where she could see Nott glaring straight at her. They made eye contact and then he stood up, leaned down to whisper something into Yaxley's ear though his eyes were still trained on her own. Yaxley nodded vigorously also turning to face her with a glare. Even from a distance Rose could see that her eyes were swollen and red, much like her own.

Then Nott began walking in her direction. Each step was very deliberate and as he walked closer Rose could see the fire in his hazel eyes, his arms were clenched.

"Shit." Rose uttered out loud. There was only one reason why the two of them would even take notice of her. Obviously Scorpius hadn't had any problems with letting his friends know what was going on between the two of them.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Al enquired. Rose simply motioned to the angry brunette headed in their direction. "Ah." Al nodded and Rose felt him draw his wand out of his back pocket.

"Who did it?" Nott asked very quietly, a vein pulsing on his temple.

"Did what?" Rose fired back before she could stop herself. 'Me and my fucking mouth, always getting me into trouble!' She exclaimed as she watched Nott shudder with anger.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" he asked even quieter. Rose shook her head.

"Look mate, we don't know, can we talk about this later." Al stated whilst getting up to stand in-between Nott and Rose.

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME!" he shouted causing the whole hall to go silent. Suddenly all eyes were on the two boys. "It's no fucking coincidence that Weasley has swollen eyes and my best friend is lying in the hospital wing with half his fucking bones broken! Now tell me who did this or I'll start throwing out curses like the death eater you all claim I am!" he stated as his wand flew into his hand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" a third voice exclaimed and the wand came flying out of his hand. "30 points from Slytherin!" Neville Longbottom cried out. Rose turned to him, noticing that he had the sternest look on his face that she had ever seen. "You three, my office now!"

'Oh this is just fucking brilliant.' Rose groaned. Al leaned towards her.

"You are NEVER having sex again." he whispered with a shake of the head. In other circumstances Rose would have laughed, but she couldn't bring herself to laugh.

Nott walked over to collect his wand with precise deliberate steps before following the Professor who proceeded towards the entrance of Great Hall as the rest of the students stared. Rose and Al followed. As they were exiting, they came across grinning Fred Weasley. He turned to Nott and his face contorted to a sneer. Before anyone could do anything Nott brandished his wand at Fred. A white light jetted out of Nott's wand and struck Fred in the chest knocking him out.

"Detention for 1 month." the Professor said calmly. He then bent down, waved his wand over the dark skinned Weasley and watched as he slowly came round. He then turned around to face Nott who looked totally unphased. "Attacking a student without provocation. If you do it again, you may find your time at Hogwarts comes to an abrupt end." Neville stated. Rose watched as Nott's face twitched in anger. She felt a little worried, as if any of her cousins had been responsible for what happened to Malfoy, it would be them who would be sent home from Hogwarts. And frankly she couldn't find it in her heart to blame Nott for knocking her cousin out, after-all he was clearly in a real state of emotional distress.

The professor continued walking to his office along with Al, Nott and Rose. The silence was tense, Rose noticed even Al seemed a little worried, his face wearing a slight frown. When he caught Rose looking at him he gave a slight shrug and then just continued to walk. Nott walked ahead of the two of them, his hand clutching his wand to the point where she could see his fingers going white.

Eventually they reached Neville's office and he took behind his desk with a sigh.

"So I'm guessing all three of you know what happened to Scorpius Malfoy." Neville started clasping his hands together. Al and Rose nodded, Nott did nothing.

"What happened at breakfast today then Nott?" Neville asked. Nott kept his mouth shut, causing a frown to appear on Neville's face. "Look, I'm not an idiot. It is no coincidence that Scorpius is in the hospital wing, Rose has been crying and you are asking her what happened."

'Oh crap, he walked in on us before!' Rose remembered as she casted her mind back to the detention that she and Scorpius had shared. She had forgotten about it as she generally tried to erase all details that involved Scorpius from her mind. 'And when did it become Scorpius, it's Malfoy.' she lightly berated.

"So how long has this been going on?" Neville asked.

"What?" Rose asked.

"He is obviously being bullied." Neville supplied with a frown. Then Nott started laughing. It wasn't even a normal laugh, it was rather hysterical, tears coming out of his eyes and his shoulders shook and he struggled to breath.

"Mr. Nott, you would do well to compose yourself." Neville then stated with a bigger frown gracing his face. "So what is so amusing?"

"You." Nott said.

"What?" Neville stated, his eyes widening at the rude demeanour of the Slytherin standing in front of him.

"You. It's taken you six years to figure this out? Your entire faculty should be fired!" he spat.

Neville just looked at him tight lipped.

"For the last 6 years the only people looking after those who had the 'misfortune' to be born from 'bad' families has been me. Scorpius has been bullied since the moment he entered this school and none of you have done ANYTHING about it!"

"But-" Neville started.

"But what? Who is going to believe that the children of the redhead Superfamily could ever do such a thing, when even teachers treat us with disdain." he continued.

"Shit." Al sighed. Rose was deathly silent. Even though no names had been offered, Nott had now just given up her family as being responsible for 6 years of bullying.

'Can this day get any worse.'

"So you know who did this then?" Neville asked, his voice a little softer.

"No." Nott admitted his voice lowering. "But I will find out, you can bet on that." and with that Nott whirled around and stomped out.

The three of them who were left just watched the door in shock.

"Al, Rose. Is this true?" Neville asked after a minute of silence. "Has Scorpius really been bullied for his entire time at Hogwarts." Al nodded slowly softly. "Shit." Neville uttered. Rose looked at him worried. She had never heard Neville cuss in all her time at Hogwarts. "Do you know who has been instigating it?"

Al shook his head. It was a lie. Rose knew this immediately. She knew Al better than she knew herself. So Al was protecting her cousins, and rightly so. It was wrong, but really she knew that the truth couldn't come out. The windfall would be too great.

"Okay, that's all for now. I need to go and speak to the headmistress immediately." Neville stated exiting the room in a hurry. "I'll talk to you later Rosie." he called over his shoulder.

'Why does he want to speak to me?' Rose wondered worried sharing a look with Al. Al shrugged not knowing either.

"Do you think they did it?" Rose asked.

"Fred, Louis and Rory?" he replied. Rose nodded. She couldn't think of anyone else who would have reason to go so far as to beat Scorpius within an inch of his life.

"For their sakes, I hope not." Al replied sadly. "Anyway let s get to our lessons. We can't really do anything at the moment."

Rose nodded and began to make her way to charms. On the way she spotted Rory. He was walking down a corridor with a smile on his face that was far too wide, considering what he had just found out a few hours earlier. Rose immediately made a beeline for him.

"We need to talk." she said gruffly.

"I took care of Malfoy for you." he said with a grin.

"You what?" Rose shouted loudly.

"Merlin, Rose keep your voice down." Rory stated looking over his shoulder worried. "Anyway he won't be touching you again."

"You... you..." Rose didn't even know what to say.

'How could I be so stupid!' she asked herself. 'How did I end up dating a boy who thinks it is okay to grievously harm others. Even Scorpius didn't deserve what had been done to him.'

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rose finally let out. "You nearly beat him to death!"

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Rory fired back. "He had it coming! He's not allowed touch you. Only I'm allowed."

"I'm not your fucking property! And I touched him. You going to beat me too?" she fired back angry.

"No." he replied with a grin that Rose had never seen on her boyfriend's face before. "I don't hit girls. But I'm going to deal with you as well."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say an owl is winging its way to Mr. Ronald Weasley right now letting him know just what his slutty daughter likes to get up to in her spare time."

Rose would swear for all of eternity that she had had an out of body experience in the next few seconds. She watched as her fist flew out and went straight into Rory's chin. It was slow and fast at the same time. Rory crumpled.

"What the fuck you psychotic bitch?" he screamed.

Rose took a look at the boy that was beneath her. A real look and she felt disgusted. Diusgusted with herself that she had ever seen anything in such an immature, malicious prat. She couldn't wait to leave his presence, but there was one thing that she just had to confirm before she did.

"Listen, I'm not so stupid as to think that you could have done all that to Scorpius alone. After all if I could hit you and bring you to the ground he would have killed you for trying." she finished with a small chuckle. "Who helped you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Rory replied, obviously still in pain.

"Because I will go and tell the headmistress right now what you did if you don't." She replied. And she meant it too.

"Louis and Fred." he said simply.

"Did you really send that letter?" Rose asked, her voice a little more unsure.

"Yes."

Rose walked off shaking her head. She couldn't believe it. Everything was just falling apart. Her boyfriend and two of her cousins were bullies, she was a cheating slut and now her father was about to find out she had slept with the son of his enemy.

"This is so fucked up." she breathed out. And then she burst into tears.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Rose was sitting in arithmancy class struggling to concentrate when the next stage of fallout appeared. She knew instantly that it had to be to do with Scorpius.

Professor Slughorn had appeared at her charms class. The old man walked in and asked in a very calm voice:

"Rose and Louis Weasley could you follow me please."

The two of them followed. Rose could see that Louis was nervous. His hands even though they were at his side were shaking.

It turned out his shaking was justified. Rose knew exactly where they were headed as they made there way through the corridors. They were headed towards the Headmistress' staircase. Rose felt the blood drain out of her face. She looked beside her to see that the same effect was happening to Louis who was now beginning to look more and more worried by the second. When they reached the final corridor Rose looked ahead and felt her heart stop.

Standing together were two men. The two men had matching platinum blonde hair. One with longer hair was considerably older than the other one who's head was thinning at the top slightly. Rose had seen the older one in her History of Magic textbooks and the younger one was a man she had seen a few times on Platform 9 and 3/4s.

It was Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco my boy. How have you been!" Slughorn greeted cheerily.

"Better considering the circumstances." Draco replied sourly.

"Bad business this stuff is." Slughorn agreed. "Lucius." he then stated greeting the older man.

"Horace." Lucius greeted back before taking the time to glare at Rose and Louis.

"Cattermead." Slughorn then stated to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance. He lifted his arm and then Slughorn stepped forward looking expectantly at Rose and Louis. The two of them followed and stood as the staircase began to move upwards rotating at the same time.

Rose felt a feeling of nausea grip her though she wasn't entirely sure whether it was the ride or her current situation that was responsible for the feeling. All she knew was that the contents of her stomach, although very little were definitely feeling jumpy.

Rose for the second time that day felt her heart stop.

Sitting calmly were a large amount of people in the headmistress' office. On one side Alexander Nott and Amelia Yaxley were seated. The latter of the two had obviously been crying whilst the former still had a look of wrath that was etched into his face. The other side had Fred, Rory, her Uncle George, her other Uncle Bill, her mother and her father. Professor Neville was stood beside McGonagall behind a desk.

'Please let this be a dream!' she begged herself.

"Hello Ms. Weasley, would you please take a seat over there." McGonagall greeted motioning to a free seat that was next to her parents.

Rose took a seat, avoiding her parents eyes which were squared firmly on her.

"Right, I assume some of you know why we are head." McGonagall began. "But in case it has not been clarified, I've assembled all of you here today because of an incident that occurred to the young Mr. Malfoy this morning. This morning he was found with 12 broken bones and missing 2 pints of blood."

Rose snuck a glare in at Rory who was sat their looking very white. 'Good' she thought. What he had done was despicable, even if Rose had cheated on him.

"Now I've called all of you up here because Professor Longbottom seems to think that all of you know something about this incident. Also serious allegations have been made citing this to not be the first incident that has occurred to Mr. Malfoy. Before we begin to get to the bottom of this matter is there anything that anyone would like to say?" McGonagall asked. Her eyes flickering between the students.

Everyone pursed their mouths. It just wasn't the done thing to snitch on people. Even Nott and Yaxley said nothing, preferring just to shoot glares at the Weasleys. Fred, Louis and Rory all shared looks that were obvious to read, telling each other to say nothing.

"Perhaps it would be more prudent Professor, if we talked to each of them individually?" Slughorn suggested, catching onto what was going on.

"Yes, I think that would probably be the best idea." the thin lipped Professor agreed. "If everyone can make their downstairs please, Professor Slughorn will call you as needed." Everyone stood up and began to make their way to the door. "Apart from you Mr. Nott. I would like to speak to you first." he nodded and then sat back down.

It didn't take long for the explosion to happen. The moment they had reached the bottom of the stairs Ron Weasley yanked his daughter away from everyone else his face bright red.

"Just what the fuck is going on?" he demanded. Rose didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. "Is it true?" he demanded.

"Is what true?" Rose asked meekly.

"Did you... did..." Ron spluttered unable to bring himself to say what had happened. Rose nodded. "I can't believe this!" Ron cried out throwing his hands up in the air. "You sure he didn't slip something in your drink?" he asked, peering at Rose carefully.

"Daddy!" Rose cried out horrified at the idea. Malfoy was a prat, but he certainly wasn't that malicious.

"Are you sure. He's a Malfoy, Rose. He could have used the imperius curse!"

"Merlin, you're just as prejudice as the rest of this school." Rose replied, frustrated. "He didn't force me to do anything!"

"So then why the fuck are you jumping into bed with Malfoy?" Ron shouted. "I didn't raise my little girl to whore around with-"

"RONALD! Apologise immediately!" Hermione cried out. "How can you call your daughter a whore?"

"Well that is what people are going to think isn't it. That we raised a daughter who thinks it is okay to cheat on her boyfriend with death eater spawn!" Ron retorted.

"You don't know anything about the boy!" Rose's mum interjected.

"He... he... you know what he did! And he knew she had a boyfriend too. That's enough!"

"That's not his fault. That is Rose's. Though I agree. Young lady I thought I raised you better than that. And to be doing such things in school as well." Rose's mother shook her head. "I'm disappointed."

"Sorry." Rose uttered. And she was. but how she to explain to her mother that it was like this monster named Lust just seemed to take control of her around him. She wouldn't understand it, nobody would.

At this point Nott came down the staircase and walked straight past the family without stopping to so much as glance at them.

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"That's Alexander Nott." Rose answered.

"More pureblood scum." Ron said with a sigh.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried out.

"You do realise you are a pureblood too right Dad." Rose mentioned with a snicker.

"Yes but I'm not one of those idiots who decided to follow You Know Who." Ron replied.

"Alexander wasn't even alive when You Know Who was around. For all you know he could be a lovely boy. You really need to get over this prejudice of yours!" she replied.

"Yeah right. 10 galleons says he's a Slytherin." he shot back.

"And what is wrong with Slytherin?"

"You aren't seriously asking that question. Not after we just found out what one coerced your daughter into doing." Ron pointed out.

Rose felt it would be a bad time to point out that it was mutual so she held her tongue, wishing that the ground could swallow her up instead. But instead she just had even more issues thrown her way.

"Ms. Weasley, could you please come with me." Neville asked. Rose followed wordlessly. The ride up the staircase was a silent tense one.

'At least things can't really get any worse.' she reasoned. As long as everyone kept their trap shut it wouldn't come to light what she had done, as that was certain to be a punishable offense.

"Ms. Weasley take a seat." the Headmistress said softly, motioning to the chair in front of her. Rose sat down and stared at the table, avoiding the three eyes that were on her.

"So Ms. Weasley, would it be true to say that you and Mr. Malfoy have a relationship that goes a little past friends?" the headmistress asked.

'We aren't even friends.' was what Rose thought.

"Yes." she admitted. She could hardly lie about that fact when Neville had walked in on the two of them acting like cats in heat.

"And you are also in a... relationship with Mr. Finnegan?" she enquired. Rose flushed red, now even the headmistress knew of her infidelity.

'Why did I even bother to wake up today?' Rose asked herself.

"Yes."

"And when did Rory find out about the true nature of your... friendship with Scorpius?" she then asked.

"Today." Rose said.

"Also I have to ask, do you know of any previous incidents where Scorpius has been treated unfavourably. Well been bullied, so to speak."

"No." Rose lied, looking down at the desk.

"Thank you, that will be all for now Ms. Weasley. If you could send Mr. Finnegan up I would be grateful." McGonagall finished with a frown.

'This so isn't going to end well.'

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"Rose, Rory, and Louis, we need to talk. Now." Fred said. He was the last one to see McGonagall. He looked very white faced and worried.

"Any talking you want to do you can do it here." Uncle George supplied looking very irritated. Earlier he had been scolding Fred for making him have to be away for the shop.

"We'll just be over there." Louis supplied pointing to an area near the corridor. And then he walked off without waiting for an answer. The rest followed.

"Muffliato." Fred cast.

"What is wrong?" Rory asked.

"How good are you at memory charms Rose?" he asked.

"Never tried one before." Rose replied. "Why?"

"McGonagall said that seeing as nobody offered up any information they are going to use veritaserum on Malfoy when he wakes up." Fred supplied.

"And why is this a problem?" Rose replied.

"Because we will probably end up in Azkaban!" Louis shouted, suddenly looking very scared. Rose rolled her eyes, they were overreacting. Then she remembered just what Lily had said about how Scorpius had been found. Maybe they were in a spot of trouble.

"What do you want to do?" Rose asked.

"Obliviate that pile of dragon dung!" Rory supplied. Rose was shocked.

"Who are you people?" she asked in disbelief. "You've bullied the boy for years. Beaten him to a pulp and now you want to remove his memory? What the fuck is wrong with ALL of you?" she shouted.

"We'll get expelled!" Rory stated.

"Good!" Rose fired back. "You deserve it!"

'I can't believe this. He was right!' Rose realised, thinking back to the time that Scorpius had scolded her for her naivety to how he was treated. Rose looked at the three boys with disgust. And then she turned around and walked off ignoring calls from both them and her parents. She couldn't bring herself to stay in their presence anymore. Plus there was one more thing she needed to do. She needed to see Scorpius for herself. It had been bugging her ever since she'd heard this morning.

With that in mind she made her way to the medical bay. Rose pushed through the double doors and had a look around. In the corner sat Nott and Yaxley who were just talking quietly amongst themselves.

Rose approached cautiously feeling very self-conscious as the two pairs of eyes turned towards her. Eventually she reached the bed and looked down. What she saw filled her instantly with a wealth of emotions. Heaps of sadness, guilt and anger filled her all at the same time.

Scorpius had his head wrapped in a bandage. Almost every part of his face was some shade of purple, black or red. His breathing was shallow and slightly irregular.

"Come to check out your cousins and boyfriend's handiwork?" Yaxley spat. Rose felt tears beginning to seep out of her eyes again.

"No. I didn't mean for this to happen." she replied her voice clotted from tears looking back at the two of them. Nott's face visibly softened when he looked at her. "How has he been?" she asked.

"Pomfrey says that he'll be fine, but she's keeping him sedated for now. It's either that or pump him full of exilir to induce euphoria to remove the pain."

"I'm going to tell McGonnagal everything." Rose stated. She didn't know what possessed her to say it. It just came out of her mouth without any thought. But as she uttered the words she knew they were true. She couldn't defend her cousins or her boyfriend against what they had done.

"Good." Yaxley replied still glaring at her.

"Ignore Amelia, she's just very protective. But thank you." Nott replied with a nod. "I know it certainly isn't easy to go against your own family."

"By the way, one of you needs to be here at all times for now." Rose stated.

"Why?" Yaxley asked.

"Those... those fools have got it into their head to try and obliviate Scorpius." Rose replied with a growl.

"I'll kill them if they enter here!" Yaxley shouted.

"Calm down Amelia!" Nott stated placing a hand on the shoulder of the angry blonde girl.

Madamme Pomfrey came out of her office hearing this racket.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, looking between Rose and the other two. They all shook their head.

"Visiting time is over now anyway. Mr. Malfoy needs his rest." she stated.

"Can we have just five more minutes, please? We will probably be really busy catching up with work tomorrow and so won't get a chance to see him." Nott pleaded. Rose held in a snort and let a small grin worm its way onto her face.

'Slytherins.'

"Oh, alright. But no more. He needs to be left alone to rest." she stated, going back into the office.

"Amelia, go and get Draco and Lucius. Tell them what Rose said, but tell them you overheard Fred, Louis and Rory rather than saying it was from Rose." Nott commanded. "I'll stay here till they arrive." Yaxley nodded and then took off at an accelerated pace out of the room. Nott then turned to look at Rose. "I think it would be best if you leave for now. I'll let you know if he wakes up."

Rose nodded.

"Thanks Nott." she stated.

"Please, call me Xander. I have a feeling we are going to have to spend more time together anyway." he said with a small smile.

"For what reason?" Rose enquired, curious.

"That would be telling." Xander replied with a smirk.

Rose simply shook her head again and walked out back in the direction of the headmistress' office.

Everyone was still sat outside when she got back.

"Where did you run off to young lady?" her father demanded.

"To go see Scorpius." she replied, ensuring her voice was loud enough that everyone could hear.

"What?" both Rory and Ron yelled at the same time.

"I'm going upstairs and I'm going to tell the headmistress' everything." she then stated, glaring at the three responsible.

"You can't!" Fred shouted. "We'll be expelled!"

"You deserve to be." she replied coldly.

"Rose why are you going against your family for this? It's just Malfoy for fucks sake. I'm sure Bill and George will deal with their kids." Ron stated.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Hermione stated with a frown. "We can't have one rule for us and another for everyone else." she then turned to Rose. "I'm still a little angry at you for what you've done. But I'm proud that you are willing to do what's right even when it's difficult." she then said, before wrapping her daughter in her arms. Rose nodded into her mother's shoulder and then walked to the gargoyle that was standing guard of the staircase. She ignored the looks of anger and distress from the three boys.

"Can I go up?" she asked. The stone creature simple lifted his arm and Rose stepped onto the staircase. She felt her stomach lurch, not for the first time that day, or even on that staircase as it spiralled upwards.

Eventually she reached the top where she found Professor McGonagall and Neville in what seemed to a be a deep discussion. However before she could make out what they were saying they went silent and looked expectantly towards the door.

"Ms. Weasley, is there something wrong?" McGonagall asked obviously picking up on her distressed state. Rose shook her head. "Then may I enquire as to why you are here?" she then asked

"It was Fred, Louis and Rory." Rose stated. At this Neville let out a small gasp.

"Fred, Louis and Rory did what?" she asked.

"Everything. They've been bullying Scorpius since he started at Hogwarts. And it was them who attacked him today."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review, especially if you have any problemsflames/issues. You are the people I want to hear from most. (I do love positive reviews too, they make me feel all good inside!)**


	7. Family

**Hope it's not too late. Hope you like it. I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Dumbledore would have been in Slytherin!**

* * *

><p>"It was Fred, Louis and Rory." Rose stated. At this Neville let out a small gasp.<p>

"Fred, Louis and Rory did what?" she asked.

"Everything. They've been bullying Scorpius since he started at Hogwarts. And it was them who attacked him today."

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"Ms Weasley, these are extremely serious allegations that you are making here." McGonagall stated, her old grey eyes boring into Rose's.

"That doesn't make them any less true." Rose stated with certainty. 'Fuck them. Fuck all of them for thinking that they can do something like this repetitively to anyone and that they would get away with it.' It made her blood boil the more she thought about it. "I won't cover up for anyone who thinks it is okay to do such a thing, even if they are family." Rose stated.

"And quite rightly." McGonagall replied her voice a little warmer but her lips were soon pressed together again in a tight line.

"Do you have any idea what might have caused them to do such a thing, Rose?" Neville asked. The deputy head, and head of Gryffindor was slumped into a chair behind the headmistress, looking like he was still finding it terribly hard to accept the news. Rose didn't blame him, it was hard to believe herself, till she had seen Scorpius laying there, unconscious.

"Hate." Rose spat, facing down the professor with a look of rage that caused him to flinch. "Unwarranted, undeserved hate. And perhaps ridiculous sense of righteousness."

"Yes, but anything that might have incited what happened this morning?" he pushed, meeting her glare.

'Crap, he saw us didn't he.' Rose thought frantically, as she remembered how the professor had stumbled upon the two of them wrapped around each other

"To put it diplomatically, it became common knowledge last night that Scorpius and I hadn't been entirely truthful about how well we urm... got along." Rose stated, flushing deeply red as the headmistress gave her a glare. It was clear that she knew exactly what Rose meant by that. 'Great, you've now just confessed to cheating to the headmistress.' the voice in her head stated. 'I'm never speaking to Scorpius again.' Rose resolved at first. But then as images of him covered in bandages flooded her mind she changed her tune. "Still, it is no excuse for what they did." she stated strongly.

"Thank you Ms. Weasley. Perhaps it would be best if you wait downstairs for a while. Also I would appreciate it if you would send up your two cousins and Mr Finnegan."

Rose nodded and made her way to the staircase. It had to be one of the longest journeys she had ever made. She felt like a spectator as she watched her mind split into two and begin to do battle with herself.

'They're all going to hate me now, Fred, Louis, Uncle Bill, Uncle George.' one part of her cried out despondently.

'Well good. Why would I want to be liked by anyone who could endorse such disgusting behaviour.' her other half responded.

'You're turning your back on your family for a prat.'

'Sure, he is a prat. But he's never done anything worse than I have. In fact, I'm the one who cheated, not him.'

'Still a prat.'

'Even prats deserve to be treated fairly.'

By the time Rose had reached the bottom of the staircase she was very sure that she'd have to watch out, lest she ended up being placed in St. Mungos for having multiple personality syndrome.

Rose walked out of the stairwell to find a number of her family looking at her warily. Her parents were standing with her Uncle discussing something in hushed tones. However what was noticeable to Rose had to be Louis, Fred and her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Louis and Rory were both looking extremely pale and Rose would swear that even Fred looked two shades paler than was possible for a mixed race boy.

Rose glared at the three of them. Louis approached her anyway, ambling towards her slowly, the strawberry blonde boy clearly fearful of the fate that awaited him.

"So what did you tell her?" he asked quietly. Rose was certain that if she hadn't watched his lips she would have sworn nobody had said anything at all.

"Everything." Rose replied strongly, drawing the attention of everyone to her again.

"Everything?" he repeated, looking at her, fear now even more apparent on his face.

"Yes, everything. I told her that you three shitheads have been going out of your way bully people just because of who their parents are. And I certainly told them that you fucks are responsible for the current state of Scorpius." she responded. She watched as a look of panic fell onto all of the three boys faces.

"Why Rosie, why?" Fred asked, his eyes almost looking like he was going to cry. "It's just Malfoy. You never liked him anyway."

"Don't you dare fucking cry. You don't get to cry, not after what you did to him." she replied coldly. And then she raised her voice so everyone in the vicinity could hear. "The headmistress would like to see you three upstairs by the way. I suggest you prepare whatever excuses you have for your despicable actions." She then walked over to where the elder Weasleys were stood without sparing a second glance at the boys who were sure to be shaking with fear by now.

Rose's father, gave her a hard look which Rose met without flinching. At this his eyes softened.

"Rose can we talk?" he asked tentatively.

"Talk." she fired back.

"In private." he clarified. "Please."

"Fine." and then she without a glance back Rose walked towards the door to an empty classroom. She stepped in and as her father followed she flicked her wand lazily at the door causing it to shut.

"Wandless magic." her father stated with a grin. "You've always had your mother's brains."

Rose just looked at him.

"I'm sorry." he stated.

"What?" Rose repeated in shock. The last thing she had expected was an apology from her father. She was very sure that he had been about to chew her out for daring to choose to stick up for a Malfoy over her own family.

"You shouldn't even be speaking to me." he then said, his voice dripping with regret. "I should never have called you a... a... Fuck I can't even say it."

Rose watched as her Dad failed to repeat what had slipped from his tongue so easily before and she felt bad.

'He's always been like that, speak first, think about his actions later. And really I'm no better.' she realised.

"It's okay." Rose responded.

"No its not!" he growled. "None of what I've said today is okay!" he stated, throwing his hands up for emphasis. His voice then softened. "Rose, I won't lie to you. I'm very disappointed that you did something like that to Rory. But that doesn't excuse any of what I said today. I'm proud that I have a daughter that stands up for what's right even when it's difficult."

Rose nodded, not entirely sure how she was supposed to respond. However her Dad took two paces towards her and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"I really am proud of you. Though I have to admit I'm not entirely sure or pleased that you've suddenly decided to mix with Malfoy after claiming to hate him for the last 5 years."

"Daddy, I have no clue why either." Rose admitted. "I wish I did." she then stated wistfully. 'Merlin would my life be easier if I understood why my body refused to listen to my head around him.' "I mean, he's such an arrogant prat."

Her father grinned at this.

"Well if that's the case, just don't come home telling me you love the boy or something. Because then I'll seriously have to revaluate whether you did actually inherit your mother's brains." he stated grinning. "Anyway kiddo, why don't we go see how those cousins of yours are faring." his face falling into a frown as he said the word cousins. Rose nodded.

The two of them walked back in a comfortable silence and Rose honestly felt better than she had done since the awful day had started.

The feel good feeling that had come with the reconciliation with her father didn't last long however. As they arrived back at the staircase the three boys were just exiting the staircase. And by the looks on their faces, things had gone terribly. Rose also noticed that her boyfriend's father had now arrived. Seamus Finnegan was conversing with her mother in hushed tones. The two of them turned over to face her. Her mother gave her father a look to which he responded with another and then she gave the two of them a warm smile.

'God that is disgusting.' Rose thought. 'They don't even have to speak to communicate.' She then glanced at Mr. Finnegan who returned her look with a glare before turning his back to her to face his son. 'Great, I'm guessing he knows what I did to his son too. Oh who am I kidding? Everyone knows.'

Rose walked over to Louis who had stood against the wall before sliding down and dropping his face into the palms of his hands.

"So?" Rose asked, her voice emotionless.

"Suspension, till Malfoy wakes. Then when his side of the story is told the board will vote on whether to expel us or not." he replied following it with a sigh.

Rose nodded and walked back to her mother, not wanting to offer any words of consolation or reassurance.

'They deserve to be expelled.' Rose reasoned.

"So what's happening to the three boys?" her mother asked.

"Suspended till Malfoy wakes up and tells his story." Rose replied. "And then the board of directors will vote on whether to expel them."

"I'm guessing that is just a formality." her mother replied, a glancing sadly at the three boys.

"I should hope so." Rose replied. "They deserve it." to which her mother just gave her a stern look.

"What would you say to me, if I had been bullying a boy for his entire Hogwarts career and then beaten him within an inch of his life?" Rose replied back matching her mother's look.

"Well, when you put it like that." Hermione stated in a resigned tone. "Still, this really isn't good for any of us. I can just see Rita Skeeter's headlines in the prophet, 'The Boy Who Lived Nephews: EXPELLED'."  
>whilst holding her hands up and dragging them apart for emphasis.<p>

Rose nodded. That really wouldn't be such a good thing. Her family was used to scrutiny from the media out of Hogwarts, though it had died down over the years, however it never really took much for them to make the headlines.

As Rose dwelt on her mother's words, Professor Neville appeared.

"You three follow me please." he stated emotionlessly pointing at each of the three boys. He then walked off without saying a word and the boys followed him, resigned looks on their face.

"So what do we do now?" her mother asked looking towards both Rose and Ron.

"Well, I guess you two can go back to work." Rose replied.

"No, I want food." Ron stated. "Isn't it lunch time now?" he then asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah." Rose replied realising she also felt rather hungry too.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at this.

"You two and food. I'll never understand." she stated, shaking her head slowly. "Anyway, let s go. It would be nice to get a chance to see how Hugo is doing."

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Rose wanted to disappear.

'Please just let the ground swallow me whole.' she pleaded. The moment she had walking into Great Hall all conversations had stopped immediately. And all eyes turned towards her. It was so quiet that one could have heard a pin drop. There just wasn't a single voice that could be heard.

Her father however seemed totally unbothered by this.

"Hello everyone!" he greeted with a grin, followed by an over-emphasized wave. "I don't have something on my face do I?" he then questioned. Ron waved his wand in a circle, conjuring up a mirror before using it in a comical manner to check his face.

People began to laugh and giggle left right and centre.

"Thanks dad." Rose said warmly. And then she caught sight of her mother's face and she felt sick again. The look of love and adoration that adorned Hermione's face was nothing less that totally nauseating.

"What? I really thought there was something on my face." he replied grinning. "Anyway, let's go and eat, the turkey roast is always delicious."

The three of them sat down on the Gryffindor table. Her parents sat by her brother whilst Rose sat down with Lily and Roxanne.

"So where is Fred." Roxanne asked the shaking in her voice betraying her nerves.

"Packing." Rose replied.

"They're being expelled?" Lily asked, her voice raised. This caught the eyes of a few more on the table.

"Not yet. The school board has to vote on it first." Rose replied.

"This is your fault." Roxanne muttered darkly.

"What?" Rose asked, in shock, not entirely sure she had heard Roxanne correctly.

"I said this is your fault." Roxanne replied, giving Rose a scathing look.

"How the fuck is this my fault?"

"Why did you have to go fuck Malfoy of all people? If it had been anyone else this wouldn't have happened. But no, you had to go fuck the one guy you knew would cause as much trouble as possible." she replied.

Rose stared at her dark skinned cousin unable to say anything.

"Like you can talk." Lily scoffed. "Isn't it you that is caught snogging a different boy in a broom cupboard every week by me?"

"That's different." Roxanne replied.

"How? I seem to remember you telling me that you lost your virginity to Alfonso Zabini in a broom closet whilst you were still dating Lysander." Lily replied coldly. "So you are not at liberty to say anything about Rose when you are worse."

"You're such a fucking bitch! I told you not to tell anyone that and yet here you are telling the whole world!" Roxanne shouted before standing up and storming off.

Rose leaned in and offered her gratitude.

"No problem. She's been driving me crazy all day saying things about you and Scorpius." Lily replied. "I must say though. I'm a little curious as to how it happened. Actually, no, scratch that I know exa-"

Lily was interrupted midway by another shouting match that had just begun outside the hall.

"YOU SEE WHY I SAID YOU SHOULD HAVE SENT HIM TO DRUMSTRANG NOW?" the voice yelled.

"Father, put the boy down this instant!" the other voice replied.

"You were far too soft on him. And letting him mix with blood traitors like the Weasleys too. Didn't I teach you anything?"

"In the case that you've forgotten, your own wife is considered a blood traitor!" the other voice retorted.

And then they walked into the hall, everyone looking at them in shock.

Lucius Malfoy was walking with his wand held out. In front of his wand was a boy that was lying flat, bound up in ropes and being levitated. Rose instantly recognised the boy as her boyfriend.

"Oh for fuck sake." Rose groaned, dropping her face into her hands. She just couldn't believe the events that had been occurring. It hadn't even been 24 hours since she had slept with Scorpius and it was as if she had been transported to a parallel world that was full of outlandish, ridiculous events. Everyone had gone mad.

"Rose!" her mother reprimanded.

"Mr. Malfoy, put that boy down at once." Professor McGonagall called out.

"As you wish, Professor." he drawled. The elderly man retracted his wand and Rory fell straight down at a rate that would have certainly knocked him out, had he not already been unconscious. "Now I think we have to talk about what this student of yours just tried to do."

"Now is neither the time or place Lucius." she replied.

"No! We will discuss how you let a boy who already brutally assaulted my grandson out of constant watch to give him the chance to attempt to obliviate him!" he growled. At this gasps went up around the room.

'Just who the fuck have I been dating?' Rose asked herself. The person she was learning about today seemed completely different to the boy she had first agreed to date. The boy she had first agreed to date had been a sweet, though maybe a little arrogant. However this boy was a monster. Nothing less than that.

"I should have you fired for even letting the first incident occur." Lucius then stated.

"Father, you are being unreasonable. Let's just eat and discuss this later." Draco stated.

"Unreasonable?" he replied turning around to give his son a hard glare. "In case it has escaped your attention, my grandson has been bullied by that filthy family from the moment he entered this school!"

"Even then, this is not the place to discuss it!" his son replied, matching the hard glare from the older white haired man. "Now sit down before you force me to cast the imperius curse on you!"

"You know what, forget this. Clearly you think you can sort this out by yourself. I'll be in the hospital wing with your wife making sure that nobody else decides to attack Scorpius." he then stated turning around and walking off, ignoring Rory's unconscious body.

"Sorry about this Professor." Draco apologised, before moving to the Slytherin table and taking a seat beside Xander Nott.

The moment he sat down, the hall descended into pandemonium. Everyone was talking loudly about what had just happened. Rose however just watched shell-shocked as the binds that were around Rory were cut by Professor Flitwick. This was followed by him being brought back to consciousness.

Rose strained her ears over the noise to hear Professor McGonagall who was talking to the charms master and Head of Ravenclaw.

"Can you take the boy to your office with his father and let him use the Floo network home. It will probably be better if we send his luggage. But he needs to go now." she stated.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I need to go and see Madame Pomfrey to see how Scorpius is." she replied. Rose watched as her face sagged with age as she said the sentence, it was as if this one event had taken 10 years to ooccur. "If I know Lucius, in all likelyhood that boy is going to find himself hauled up in front of the Wizengamot by the end of the day anyway." she stated, following with a sigh.

Rose gasped.

' Wizengamot? He's going to be sent to Azkaban?'

"What wrong Rose?" Lily asked.

"Lucius is going to have Rory bought before the Wizengamot." Rose replied. Even as she said it, she knew it was true. Sure the Malfoy's had lost their reputation, but they still had money. And money meant that they could at least bribe somebody into taking this case seriously. "He'll be sent to Azkaban!" Rose exclaimed.

"And?" Lily replied.

"That's going too far!" she replied. "Sure, expel him, but Azkaban?"

"Rose, he tried to wipe Scorpius' memories clean to cover up what he did." Lily replied.

"Wait, why are you so Pro-Scorpius?" Rose asked. She realised that she had never even heard Lily say one bad thing about him in all the time she had been around her.

"He's a nice boy." Lily replied. Rose scrunched up her nose.

"He is not nice!" she replied.

"I beg to differ." Lily replied. "In fourth year I saw these three 7th year Slytherin boys bullying a second year Ravenclaw, Scorpius saw them too marched up to them wand out and used Incarcerous wrapping the three of them up and then he taught the boy how to hex them."

Rose nodded. It fit exactly with the boy she had been beginning to see glimpses of since the year had begun. It was no surprise at all that he detested bullying.

"I guess he can be nice if he wants to." Rose conceded. "Still a prat though." Lily rolled her eyes at this.

"You just think that because he's the only person that challenges you." Lily replied. "Well that and the fact that you two obviously have unwanted sexual tension." she tacked on as an afterthought.

"We do not have-" Rose began to reply, indignant.

"Rose." Lily replied, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up." Rose replied flushing red. "Anyway, where is your brother?"

"He went for a fly, saying he couldn't stand waiting around for news." Lily replied. Rose nodded. It was just like Al.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Pain. Immense pain. It was like his face, arms and legs were all on fire.

Scorpius let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes. Immediately light assaulted them and Scorpius closed them again.

"Scorpius, darling, you awake?" a sweet voice asked. His mother. He shook his head.

'I really wish I wasn't.' he thought. All he wanted was to escape the pain. He opened his eyes again to find his mother looking at him, her hair pulled back into a loose pony tail and

"You okay?" she asked.

Scorpius opened his mouth to answer, but at first nothing came out.

'Great.' He then tried again.

"Painkillers, now." he grunted.

"Of course. Let me go and get Madame Pomfrey." his mother stated before walking off.

It was as she walked off that the memory of what had happened to him flooded back into his head. Initially he tried to put pressure onto his wrists to sit up, but when he felt a fire-like pain shoot up his arms he stopped and just leaned upwards with his abdomen instead. The whole way through he was assaulted by a throbbing pain there.

'Those fucking three. I'll kill them!' Scorpius swore to himself. Eventually he was in a position to take a look at himself.

From what he could see, all his broken bones had been mended. But everything was still super painful.

'Thank merlin for magic. If I was with a muggle doctor I'd be here for a month.'

"Master Malfoy. You should not be sitting up!" Madame Pomfrey stated with an irritable look. "But whilst you are, drink this." she stated pushing a small flask with a straw sticking out to his mouth. Scorpius captured the straw between his lips and began to suck the liquid down. It was horrifically bitter but the moment it touched his stomach he felt a soothing feeling radiate through his body.

"That is amazing." he stated with a grin. "Thank you." he then looked around the room to see that his mother had disappeared. "Do you know where my mother went?" he asked.

"She said she went to go and retrieve your father now that you're awake." she replied. "So how are you feeling?" she then asked, casting a critical eye over the injured boy.

"I've seen better days." Scorpius replied.

"I must warn you, the Headmistress will likely be here soon to question you about what happened. Do you remember?"

"Wait, why would the headmistress be coming?" Scorpius asked.

"Rose Weasley told her that you were assaulted by Rory Finnegan, Louis and Fred Weasley."

"Wait what?" he asked his voice a little louder.

'She tattled on her own cousins to the headmistress about this? Her own family?' Scorpius was having a very hard time believing it. He had always assumed that the Weasley family always stuck together.

"Is it true?" the healer asked tentatively. Scorpius nodded. "Anyway, Professor McGonagall will want to speak to you before she makes any decisions as to what happens to those three boys. Though I am 100% certain that Master Finnegan will be expelled. Good riddance to him too."

"Why Rory?" Scorpius asked. 'Why is his expulsion a certainty but not the other two if they all three were there?' he wondered.

"Master Finnegan attempted to sneak into here to obliviate you however your grandfather caught him in the act." the healer explained.

Scorpius growled at this.

'So it wasn't enough to beat me to a pulp, he tried to obliviate me too. If they don't expel him, Nott is going to kill him.'

"Urm, Madame Pomfrey?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Have any of my friends been here?" he then asked.

'Where the heck are they, I'd have thought they would be here standing guard after something like this!'

"Yes, Master Nott, Miss Yaxley and Miss Weasley have all been to visit, but I told them to leave so you could rest."

"Rose Weasley?" Scorpius asked in disbelief. The healer nodded. Scorpius was pleasantly surprised. It had never occurred to him that the obnoxious girl would actually care what had happened to him considering she came from the Weasley family. But apparently he had grossly underestimated her sense of justice as she had turned in her own family.

At this point the double doors of the medical bay swung open and plenty of animated voices could be heard talking. Scorpius turned to see his mother, his father and Amelia all walking towards him. They stopped talking the moment they saw him. Scorpius strenuously lifted and arm and waved at them.

"Scorpius!" Amelia cried out rushing forward and gripping him in what was a rather painful hug.

"Geez. That hurts." he stated with a grin.

"Oh crap!" she replied drawing back, giving him a once over.

"Hey kiddo. How you feeling." His father asked.

"Like crap." Scorpius replied honestly, with a grin.

"If it helps, I'm sure that Finnegan boy is too after what my father did to him." Draco replied, matching his son's grin.

"Granddad is here?" he asked, a little worried. He knew how is Grandfather could be once he got angry.

"Yeah. He caught Finnegan just before he tried to obliviate you and then wrapped him up with the incarcerous spell before proceeding to hit the fool with a stream of hexes." Draco responded.

"Ah." Scorpius responded his grin growing wider. 'Serves that asshole right.' "Where's Xander?" Scorpius then asked turning to Amelia.

"He went to go get the Weasley girl." she growled.

"What?" Scorpius exclaimed. There was a development he had not expected. Scorpius watched as his father muttered a bunch of curses under his breath.

"Yeah, he said that she would want to see whether you were okay. After all she was the one that warned us about Rory." she stated. "He seems to think quite highly of her at the moment." Amelia explained.

"I don't know why. She's the one that got you into this mess." his father drawled.

"That's not entirely true." Scorpius replied.

"You mean to say you sought out the girl I specifically told you to stay away from on your first day?" his father asked shaking his head.

"Oh Draco, I'm sure she's not that bad." His mother chimed in. "She did stick up for Scorpius after all."

"Not that bad?" Draco repeated, not noticing that two more people had entered the room. "Have you read any of his letters over the years? She's an obnoxious know it all just like her mother!"

"Hey Xander, Weasley." Scorpius greeted, before descending into a fit of laughter at his father's terrible time. However he had to stop as it was a rather painful experience on him.

"Hey Scor, I thought I'd bring your girlfriend along. She seemed worried about you enough earlier." Xander said.

"Girlfriend?" his father muttered with a shake of his head. "This boy is out to kill me."

Scorpius laughed a little again before looking towards Rose who was just staring at him.

"You okay there Rose? Or did someone petrify you?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh merlin, he even calls her by her first name." Draco then muttered.

"You... you... you!" she spat struggling to get her words out as she stared at him. "Why the hell aren't you trying to kill me?" she exclaimed angrily as her eyes began to water.

"Why would I want to do that?" Scorpius asked confused.

"You idiot! I'm the reason you're in that bed!" she stated a tear running down her cheek.

"Listen you silly little know it all, you aren't responsible for this. If anything I should be thanking you." Scorpius replied.

"Hey I'm not little!" the red haired girl protested before breaking down into sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she kept on repeating.

"Merlin this is worse than I thought." Draco drawled as everyone looking towards the sobbing girl. His wife responded with a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"Rose, come here." Scorpius commanded. The girl walked over wordlessly as the rest of the room watched. 'What the hell are you doing?' part of his brain asked as the other half commanded the crying girl to come closer. 'Seriously Scorpius think about this!' it exclaimed. But he simply shoved the metaphorical dark angel that was hanging on the left side of his shoulder away.

As Rose reached his bedside, Scorpius leaned forward and captured her in his arms. She leaned down towards him also wrapping her hands around her.

'Damn she still smells really good.' Scorpius thought offhandedly.

"Don't cry. I'm really grateful for everything you did today." he whispered into her ear. "Anyway I'd have to severely downgrade my impression of you if this is all it takes for you to cry."

"Oh get fucked!" Rose spat, hitting him lightly with a grin.

"Already did." Scorpius replied. "Remember?"

"Touch ." Rose stated with a giggle coming through her voice.

Suddenly the doors smashed open again.

"MALFOY, GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER AT ONCE!" a voice cried out. Scorpius looked over to see Ronald Weasley marching towards him with a scowl on his face.

"What an unpleasant surprise Weasley." his father stated turning around wand in hand to face the intruder.

"Oh shit." Scorpius and Rose sighed at the same time, before looking at each other with a grin.

And in the true manner of Sod's Law the double doors were opened again.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY, WHAT IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WEASLEY GIRL?" his grandfather yelled out.

"Calm down, father, he's just hugging her." Draco replied with a sigh.

"He's... he's... he's" his grandfather stuttered helplessly. And then the whole room watched as eldest Malfoy in the room slumped forward and fell to the floor.

"Crap, I think he's fainted!" Xander exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now. Hope you liked it. I'm a little worried that you guys might feel like the RxS is progressing a bit to fast, lemme know what you guys think. READ &amp; REVIEW. REVIEWS make chapter 8 appear faster!<strong>


End file.
